


If Binary Be the Code of Love

by merlins_sister



Category: Dark Matter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Rare Pairings, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-08 12:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 32,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7758004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_sister/pseuds/merlins_sister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some relationships happened by chance, some by design. Some relationships happened regardless of whether you were biology or machinery. They happened against the odds, and against all expectations.  </p>
<p>Three never expected that to be his story. But then he had never met a robot like his before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The silence that descended after she felled the last soldier was almost deafening. She turned to face the entrance to the bunker again and only then realised why it was so quiet. Her partner was down. Instead of his usual quips, complaints or comments, he was bleeding. Badly.

Three, still known here and there as Marcus Boone, known only to her as Trip, was bleeding out. She analysed his injuries from a distance, calculated the time he had left in a moment, and hated her mind for being able to do that when the rest of her was frozen in terror.

The thaw to movement was sudden and rapid. She raced to his side, falling to her knees, hands uncertain where they should or could start to stem the flow of blood.

“Trip,” she gasped.

At hearing her name for him, his eyes fluttered open. “Hey…” he managed.

She knew he could see the fear in her eyes, knew he understood she had calculated his chances and found them lacking. 

“It’s okay,” he gasped, ignoring the violent shake of her head at his words. “It’s better this way. I never intended to get so old I couldn’t love you the way I wanted to.”

“No, Trip…you just have to hold on…”

He smiled at her. “You and I both know there is no miracle coming through that door.”

Somehow he found the strength to raise a hand to cup her cheek. “You and me…what a ride,” he grinned. “Best part of my life.”

She felt the bottom start to drop out of her world, the inevitability of the loss slicing through her. What could she say in the face of that?

“I love you.”

His grin spread. “Damned straight you do.”

She couldn’t stop the snort of laughter that mixed with tears her manufacturers would never have thought her capable of.

“Annie…” he managed but this time the effort was too great. She watched him fade as her internal chronometer counted down.

They were out of time.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three years earlier…_

 

“So, have you decided on a name?”

The Android turned to look at Three as he finished packing the weapons away.

“A name?” she asked, confusion in her tone.

“Yeah, a name,” Three replied meeting her gaze. “You know, for when you’re doing your thing with the upgrade.”

“Five gave me a name on my fake I.D.” she replied simply.

Three wrinkled his nose slightly. “The kid did good to get an I.D. together in a short time but it wasn’t you.”

The Android considered his comment. 

“You believe a different name would suit me better.”

Three shrugged. “I have suggestions.”

“You named your gun Bubba” she said. “I do not know if you are the best person to advise me in this situation.”

Three visibly bristled at her comment, causing a flash of amusement in the Android which she acknowledged with interest. 

“Bubba is an excellent name for a gun,” he stated firmly, obviously brooking no further argument. The Android decided to leave it be.

“So, what do you suggest?” she asked.

Three considered her. “Annie,” he said simply.

The name had an obvious inspiration. “Because I’m an android?”

Three shrugged. “And it suits you.”

The Android inclined her head as she considered the suggestion. How did he know it suited her when she didn’t know what would? Why hadn’t she even considered it might be useful or, for that matter, desirable, to have a name?

“I will think about it,” she eventually said.

Three nodded in satisfaction. “Let me know what you decide.”

The Android watched him go, curious as to why Three would be the person interested in this for her. Two and Five had been openly supportive of her change yet hadn’t mentioned it.

Three was, well, Three. But sometimes she saw more to him than he wanted to let show. He hid more concern for others behind his behaviour than he would ever admit. Maybe this was just his way of showing acceptance of her new form. 

The Android decided she liked that idea, that Three of all people would openly encourage her in this way to show his approval. As such his suggestion deserved serious consideration. 

She put her mind to it.

**  
Three savoured the last of his coffee in the quiet of the mess. Another reckless mission, another case of survival by the seat of their pants. But survive they had. Now time for coffee, and maybe one more of those snacks they had grabbed on the outpost. It would be back to rations soon enough.

He looked up from reaching into the cupboard at the sound of someone else coming into the mess. But it was only the Android and she seemed nonplussed at finding him raiding the metaphorical cookie jar.

“Hey,” he said.

“Hey,” she replied simply.

Three considered her. She was in what he had decided to call ship mode. It was not unlike her original persona; a naïve, sweet woman who he never allowed himself to forget could kill him where he stood if she wanted to. He had grown to like this persona, or at least got used to it, so much so he hadn’t been certain he wanted her to change when she had suggested the upgrade. Now that he could see what that did though he found himself missing the sassy, flirtatious version who, he reminded himself, could still kill him where he stood if she wanted to.

“I have considered your suggestion about taking a name and made a decision.”

Three raised a slight eyebrow. He hadn’t expected her to take his comment seriously, but she quite clearly had. Curious he asked, “What did you decide?”

The Android paused, as if ordering her thoughts. “I do not believe I am ready to choose a name for myself,” she started carefully. “The changes I am experiencing…they are not complete and I do not know enough about myself to know how I might express it all in a name.”

Three considered her in surprise. She really had thought about this.

“However, I trust your instincts about what might suit me so you may call me Annie.”

Three’s stomach twisted slightly at the implied intimacy of being allowed to use a name for her, strangely touched by her decision.

He tried to think of something appropriate to say to such a gesture but before he could she said, “In return I will call you Trip.”

“Come again?” he asked, completely confused by her statement. Why was she thinking he needed another name? He had one, two if you were going to be precise. How had choosing a name for herself extended into this?

Her eyes were steady as she explained, “I believe you are going through a similar process of change and your names do not yet reflect that. Marcus Boone is of your past, Three was an accidental designation. Maybe you need also to consider choosing a new name.”

Three had no idea what to say. She was obviously quite sincere in her suggestion, which made him feel unexpectedly emotional in response. Ignoring that he asked, “And you chose Trip for me because?”

“Because it comes from Three,” she said simply. “Three can also be expressed in the concept of a third, or could mean something has been tripled. That led me to Trip.”

For a moment he considered that she might be sassing him with her suggestion before accepting it was completely genuine. That realisation made him feel all sorts of things, mostly vulnerable, which was uncomfortable in ways that normally provoked a very sarcastic response. But this time he just couldn’t find one.

“Okay,” he finally said, part of him not believing he was about to agree to this. “When it’s just you and me I will call you Annie, and you can call me Trip, and we’ll see if they stick.”

The Android…Annie…nodded her agreement, obviously pleased with his response, which just made him smile.

As she turned to return to the bridge Three considered the fact that his life aboard this ship just continued to get weirder and that strangely, at this precise moment in time, he had absolutely no issue with that at all.


	3. Chapter 3

“Did you have to choose the smelliest, filthiest alleyway for our exit plan?” Three asked as he slipped on something that was a disturbing shade of green on the floor.

“We got out safely, didn’t we?” Annie asked, rolling her eyes at him.

Three huffed. “Only just. You left it very late to pull me out.”

She smiled sweetly at him. “You looked like you were enjoying yourself.”

“Oh, I was having a fabulous time,” Three groused. “I love being tied up and threatened.”

Annie stopped. “Really?” she queried, raising an eyebrow.

Three sighed. “Stop that.”

“What?”

He gesticulated with his hands. “That!” he managed.

Annie processed what he said. “I thought we just agreed comments about your butt were off limits.”

“We’re adding that as well,” Three said firmly.

Annie blinked at him, momentarily back in ship mode as she processed understanding of his request. She clearly didn’t get it. Why should she? He barely understood why her constant flirting both thrilled and infuriated him. In fact his relationship with Annie was a confusing experience, period. After months of working on off ship missions with her he found himself with increasingly complex thoughts and feelings for his android partner. He relished the sassy version that came off ship with him on missions, that he flirted right back with when they were alone. But he also cared about her, very aware of how vulnerable she was, knowledge which provoked in him an increasingly ferocious protectiveness. 

“Trip…you are very confusing,” Annie said. “I thought you liked it when we flirt.”

“I do,” he managed. “But…”

“But what?”

Three sagged slightly. He didn’t have the energy to explain something he didn’t understand. “Just file it under complex human relationships,” he said, and started back up the alley.

“Do you wish me to stop flirting completely?” Annie asked as she caught up with him.

“No, of course not,” Three replied. “I’m just tired and dirty…” He trailed off as he realised the opening he had given her, her eyebrow hinting exactly at what she was thinking.

“You are impossible,” he growled and was about to stalk off when there was a clatter from behind them. They turned as one, pulling their weapons to face in the direction of the noise. 

They both lowered their guns as a small dog appeared from behind the trash can.

“It’s just a dog,” Three said, holstering his gun. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

“Trip, it’s not a dog,” Annie replied. “It’s a puppy.”

Three turned at the change of tone in his companion’s voice, his stomach tightening. He knew that tone of voice and no good ever came of it.

Annie was already leaning down, scooping the animal into her arms. “Hey,” she said softly to it. “Where did you come from?”

“He’s probably got away from his owner,” Three tried, strangely able to predict what was about to happen. Nyx would be proud, once she had stopped laughing at him. 

“Down here?” Annie challenged. Her face stilled as her android senses checked the dog. “Besides he isn’t chipped,” she said after a few moments. “He’s just been left out here with the rubbish.”

She turned to look at Three. “Trip…”

“No!” Three said firmly.

“But he’s so small, and he’s been abandoned,” Annie said, her most innocent mode kicking into high gear. “We can’t just leave him down here.” Two sets of big, brown eyes turned to look up at him.

Three recognised a no win situation when he saw it. “Fine! But if Two says it goes, it goes.”

Annie nodded happily, carefully pulling her coat around the animal. 

Three shook his head. How had he ended up in this situation? Confused about his feelings for a puppy loving, flirtatious, kick ass android?

Maybe there was something to karma after all.

**  
In retrospect Three was surprised it took until he and Annie walked in with the puppy for Two to say anything about his relationship with the ship’s android. He would like to think that was because he had earned the trust of his ship’s Captain, but he suspected it was because she just couldn’t work out what the hell was going on. 

That made two of them. 

“Three, what are you up to?”

He turned back from heading to his quarters to face Two.

“What are you talking about?”

“With the Android,” Two replied. “I don’t believe for one minute you want to go on missions to help guide her. She is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. There has got to be more to it than that.”

“Why?” he asked, in what he hoped was a reasonable tone. “Maybe I just like working with her.”

“No, that’s not it. You’re different when you’re around her now.”

“Show me the evidence,” Three demanded.

Two narrowed her eyes. “For god’s sake, you’ve just let her bring back a puppy!”

“Hey, you weren’t in that alleyway!” Three responded. “I said no, but there were two sets of big brown eyes looking up at me so I thought what the hell. As long as it’s healthy why shouldn’t she bring it back? It’d be cruel to leave it, and Five would love it. So I said okay. If you don’t like it, send it on its way. You’re the captain.”

He watched as Two took a deep breath to control her response. “You know that isn’t what I mean. This is about you and her.” She paused for a moment, her voice sympathetic yet still challenging as she said. “I know she flirts outrageously with you, but you must know she doesn’t fully understand the impact she is having.”

“Credit me with some sense,” Three snapped. “Of course I know that. I would never take advantage of An…” 

Just in time he managed to stop himself, Two’s concern transforming in a moment to curiosity.

“Take advantage of who?” Two asked carefully. “Does she use a name with you?”

Three shifted slightly awkwardly. “That is for her to tell you,” he said.

Two’s curiosity clearly grew. “Three…”

Three held up his hand to stop her asking any more questions. “Look, trust me or not, I don’t care,” he said, suddenly very tired. “It’s been a long night and I am going to bed.”

With that he turned and stalked off to his quarters

**

The whine from the corner of the mess distracted Three as he tried to focus on his first coffee of the morning. Despite himself he smiled at the sight of the puppy whimpering endearingly and wagging his tail at him.

“So, you’ve made it out of quarantine, eh?” he commented, wandering over to the box doubling as the basket. He scratched it behind the ear as the puppy tried to escape into his lap. He pushed him gently back in. “I don’t think you’re allowed out yet.”

“No, he isn’t, but he is quite the escape artist.”

Three turned to find Annie watching the scene. She hadn’t changed her outfit from the previous night, her hair loose, her clothes casual but form fitting. Yet her tone was clearly in ship mode. Three considered her. Something was off, but he couldn’t quite work out what. Even though her modes were becoming more mixed every day, there was something about the way she was holding herself back in ship mode that concerned him.

Annie came over and joined him in watching the puppy.

“Everything okay?” he asked.

“He is clear of all infections,” Annie replied simply.

“I meant with you,” Three clarified. Annie looked at him for a moment, and then at herself. Understanding registered. 

“As I brought him on board I thought it was only fair I do the quarantine tests so I spent the night working on that. I didn’t get a chance to change.”

Three nodded. That made sense, but didn’t explain what he was picking up. Fortunately Annie’s next comment did. “Five helped.”

Something in her tone made Three watch her carefully. “That was good, right?”

Annie shifted slightly. “Yes, especially as I think the puppy considers Five his owner,” she said in her most matter of fact tone, but Three wasn’t buying it. He wasn’t sure why such a thing would upset Annie but it quite clearly had. Fortunately Annie helped him out.

“Do you think…” she started, shifting uncertainly next to him. “Do you think that he chose Five because I am an android? Dogs make all sorts of decisions based on smell. Perhaps I don’t smell ‘right’ to him?”

Three watched her for a moment. She moved nervously, her blinks more than processing this time. 

“I think,” he said carefully. “That if he has chosen Five as his mistress then the dog just knows a soft touch when he meets one.”

Annie visibly steadied at his words before a smile appeared on her face at his comment. “In which case you will also get on well with him.”

Three attempted a scowl in response, but Annie was quite clearly having none of it. So instead he leant back against the table to watch the puppy, Annie settling close to him, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.

Before he knew what he was doing Three dropped a soft kiss on her head. She smelt sweet, and her hair was soft against his lips. Three savoured the contact before he suddenly realised what he had done. He swallowed nervously, anxiety twisting his stomach as he waited for a reaction. But if Annie thought there was anything strange in his gesture she didn’t comment. So Three kept himself still, trying to make out that being affectionate to the ship’s android was a perfectly normal thing to do.

“Hey.”

Three kept himself still at the sound of Five’s voice as she came into the mess. Leaping apart, he knew, would look even more suspicious to Five than staying put, not to mention confusing to Annie. Not that there was anything suspicious or confusing happening, of course.

Five circled the table to face them. She didn’t say anything initially, but her gaze was obviously curious. When neither Three nor Annie said anything she showed them the stuffed bolster in her hand. “I’ve made the puppy something to cuddle up against. I’ve put a module in it to simulate the mother’s heart beat so it will help him settle.”

Annie moved away from Three to inspect the bolster and Three tried to not miss her presence in his space.

“Excellent idea, Five,” Annie commented. 

Five grinned at the praise before crouching down and placing the bolster in the box. The puppy immediately saw it as a tool for escape and started to crawl up it. Three grinned. The dog was so suited to this crew.

Five laughed, gently pushing the dog back down and rubbing his stomach in an attempt to distract him.

“We need to think of a name for him,” Five said.

Annie shifted, obviously noticing Five’s unconscious use of ‘we’, her smile spreading. “In which case, we should ask Three,” Annie responded. She glanced back briefly at him. “He is good at naming things.”

Three was so busy trying to work out his reaction to such a comment from Annie he almost wasn’t ready to be outraged by Five saying, “Are you sure? You have heard the names for his guns?”

“Hey!” he managed. “They are all excellent names for weapons.” Five rolled her eyes. Making a show of settling himself after such a slight he said, “But it’s probably better if you two decide on a name. He’s your dog.”

With that he pushed himself away from the table and headed out. As he reached the door he turned back to take a look. Five was babbling away a list of names and why she thought they would suit the dog. Annie though was watching him. For a moment their gazes met but before Three could work out the unspoken message Annie sat down next to Five. The puppy finally managed to escape the box, landing in Annie’s lap, causing a brilliant smile to light up her face.

Three left them to it.


	4. Chapter 4

Annie’s sub-processors kicked into overdrive as they tried to identify what was in the noxious slime that currently covered her. Unable to focus on anything else other than what she was feeling though, she ignored them, leaving them to do their work, as she stormed back on to the Raza.

“Hey,” Five called from down the corridor, her friendly tone changing to concern as she caught sight of Annie and the state she was in. “What happened?”

“ *He* doesn’t know his left from his right,” Annie replied, anger bubbling at her state, pointing behind her to where Three was doing his own storm onto the ship.

“ *He* did turn left,” he growled. “You got your directions wrong.”

“My left!” Annie exclaimed. “I said my left!”

“You didn’t!” Three yelled back. “You said turn left, I turned left.”

Annie spun to face him. “I remember everything. Do you want me to play it back?” she demanded. “I said my left.”

There was a definite pause but then Three responded with a growl, “At least you haven’t lost your favourite jacket.”

Annie possibly felt a circuit combust inside. “This is my ONLY jacket!” she yelled.

She didn’t know if it was that news or the explosive way she delivered it but she had managed to stun Three, which gave her a tiny amount of satisfaction.

“Guys, I’m sure I can clean the jackets up,” Five interjected. “You give them to me and go get a shower.” There was a pause before Five quickly added, “I mean showers!”

The note of panic to Five’s last comment cut through the glare Annie and Three were exchanging. They both looked at her in confusion to which she grinned slightly nervously.

Three looked at Annie and then again at Five before he shook his head and pulled his jacket off. Throwing it to the floor he turned and stalked off down the corridor without another word. Annie felt strangely dissatisfied.

Her sub-processors started to provide her with information on what was in the slime. “Oh, god…” she groaned, pulling urgently at her jacket and throwing it on top of Three’s. “You’ll need to use gloves,” she said to Five before she turned and headed to her own quarters. 

**

It wasn’t until she was in the shower that Annie felt her neurons start to slow, and with it her mood calm. She leant against the shower wall as the hot water slowly cut through the slime and her agitation.

She may be relatively new to having feelings but she knew her response to the slime incident had been an overreaction. She knew logically it had just been case of miscommunication, which could have had far worse outcomes than a horrible but non-toxic slime washing over them. Yet she had gunned for Three as if he had done it deliberately.

If she had observed this behaviour between two other members of the crew she would have possibly understood why they were fighting. They all had their triggers with each other, even Five. But between herself and Three? She knew all too well how irritating and arrogant he could be – he was Three after all. But she also knew how kind and caring he could be. He coped with her exploring her changes, adjusting to them with unexpected emotional insight. There was no reason for them to be fighting.

Except…

Except she hadn’t expected the drive inside of her to flirt with him either. At his first response to the upgrade she had felt driven to provoke him, delighting in all his responses since then, from the weary sighs to the outright enticing retorts. She had never stopped to think if she truly wanted him to respond beyond that, and was semi aware of a thought that maybe she flirted with Three not just because she might desire him but because she knew she was safe with him. Three was many things, but she just knew he wouldn’t take advantage.

Perhaps that was the problem? Maybe she was ready to move beyond flirting, and he wasn’t. Perhaps he never would be. It was one thing to flirt with her, it was quite another to risk a relationship with an android with feelings. So many of the norms would be skewed, and she had no idea which of them were important to him. 

He would undoubtedly be uncertain about her. She had observed on occasions the insecurities below the bluster. She understood the risk it would be to him to act on feelings, and not find them reciprocated by someone he may not be certain *could* feel the way he did. Or he might think that all he was to her was an experiment. Annie felt a stab of alarm at that thought. Did he think she considered the flirting just part of her development, something that meant nothing to her? Surely he knew more than that about her.

She leant her head forward to feel the force of the water again. Understanding human behaviour from the outside had been so simple. Her life now seemed so much more complicated in a way she hadn’t expected. 

She had wanted this life, increasingly knew she could not face a situation where she would have to give it up. But how was she meant to navigate this world with none of the insight that came with human development?

Without his guidance?

She turned the shower off and pulled herself into a robe. She knew what she needed to do. She needed to talk to him. Really talk to him, even though she had no reference for what to say. But they quite clearly had an issue. She had observed that talking could solve issues. She would do just that.

**

Three, though, seemed to have other ideas, keeping his distance as they completed the op that had started at the factory with the slime, and disappearing from her as soon as they were on their way to the outpost. The few days berthed there had also passed with little contact and had allowed no chance to talk. Annie tried to reassure herself that he seemed to be ignoring other crew members as well, but she still felt hurt. As more time passed the more she wanted to keep herself away from him, not wanting to face whatever he might eventually say. Or that one fight had meant the end to…whatever they were to each other.

So she focussed on the work, running all her processors at full capacity to distract herself with a myriad of tasks, until even she felt tired. With Two ordering down time for all, she headed towards her quarters, uncertain what she would do but just needing to escape for a while. 

“Hey!”

Annie turned at the sound of Five’s voice, squashing a rush of impatience. 

Five caught up with Annie and proffered the slime damaged jacket at her.

“I’m afraid I couldn’t get all the stains out,” Five said apologetically. “But I think I managed to just make it part of the jacket…you know, all aged.”

Annie shifted, feeling guilty at the realisation she had completely forgot about the jacket. “Thank you for trying,” Annie replied taking the proffered jacket. “I should not have left you to deal with it.” 

“You were dealing with other stuff,” Five reassured her with a shrug. She paused before she continued, “I gave Three his jacket back. He didn’t say much.”

Annie felt a flash of irritation on behalf of Five. “He is being particularly….Three at the moment.”

Five looked uncertain but said carefully, “I think he misses you.”

Annie blinked as she processed what Five was saying. “He knows where I am,” she replied, unable to shake her irritation.

“Maybe, but you know…he’s Three,” Five replied sympathetically.

“He’s behaving like a jackass,” came Nyx’s voice from behind them.

Annie felt her irritation waiver under a rush of protectiveness for Three. She wasn’t happy but she didn’t want others thinking badly of him.

“He should suck it up and apologise,” Nyx insisted. 

“It was just a case of miscommunication,” Annie replied. “He didn’t do anything deliberately.”

“I meant for the fight. He’s dragged this out far too long.”

Annie blinked again. What Nyx said felt true, but hadn’t she also failed to acknowledge the truth behind the fight. Wasn’t she to blame too?

Her face must have broadcast her uncertainty, and perhaps realising her contribution to her confusion Nyx changed tack. “Come on. Two and I are taking Five to one of the nicer bars – rumours are there is dancing.”

Annie shifted. She understood what Nyx was trying to do by offering solidarity with the female crew members. And part of her was tempted. But something about the situation with Three made her disinterested in other experiences.

“Thank you, but I have work to do.”

Nyx rolled her eyes slightly. “Don’t let him do this to you.”

“He isn’t doing anything,” Annie replied simply. “I have work I need to finish.”

Nyx looked appealingly to Five who shrugged in response. “Well, if you change your mind we’ll be in the Lorax bar,” Nyx said.

Annie nodded her acknowledgement and headed back on to her quarters. She entered with relief but stopped almost as soon as she got into the room at the sight of a box on the bed. 

The box was gift wrapped with tissue paper, gold ribbon holding it together. Annie stepped hesitantly towards it. She had never received a gift like this before and for a moment she wondered if it had been left in the wrong room. But then she realised it could only be from one person.

She tugged at the ribbon, allowing it to fall away, before she pulled the tissue off and opened the box. Inside was a leather jacket. An expensive leather jacket. She picked it up carefully, savouring the softness of the leather.

Three had bought her a jacket. She shifted uncertainly, her mind logically understanding the behaviour but emotionally confused. She was feeling such a rush of affection for the man, yet frustration that he hadn’t just talked to her. 

She looked down at the gift in her hands. He would never be able to say what needed to be said. Like her, probably didn’t know what could be said at the moment. With Three his actions and behaviour towards you always spoke louder than the gripes and grouses coming out of his mouth.

He had bought her a jacket.

She felt a smile spread across her face. All desire to keep her distance faded. She had to see him and tell him she understood. Fortunately she knew where he would be.

Annie headed to the mess. Just as she predicted Three was sat at the corner of the table quietly eating a snack. He looked up at the sound of her arrival, uncertainty on his face.

“You bought me a jacket,” Annie said simply.

Three shrugged. “You need more than one jacket.”

She looked down at the soft leather garment in her hand. “It’s very expensive.”

Another shrug. “You’re worth it.”

Annie lifted her head to meet his gaze. She had no idea what to say to that.

Three pushed his plate away. “Have you tried it on?”

Annie shook her head not willing to trust her voice.

“You should,” he said before a pause. “It’s been a while since I had to guess a size.”

Annie felt a rush of uncertain emotion at knowing who he was referring to and what that might mean about his feelings for her. She pushed that thought to one side and pulled the jacket on.

Three had come across the room to join her. “Not bad,” he said with a smile.

Annie looked down at herself, the sensation of the fit of the jacket on her body. “It’s perfect,” she said softly.

She lifted her head up to look at Three again. She wanted to say exactly what the present meant to her, but couldn’t find the words. Instead she closed the space to Three and wrapped her arms around him.

She felt his body tense at her action, could hear his heart racing at the contact, before his arms came around her as he relaxed into the hug. Annie closed her eyes, her senses focussed on following the sound of his heart as it steadied from its initial rush. 

“I missed you,” she said quietly.

His heart raced again before she heard the hesitant words, “I missed you too.” Annie shivered slightly at the sensation of a soft kiss dropping on to her head.

Annie’s internal chronometer could have told her exactly how long they had stood like that, but she chose not to check it. Instead she waited until it felt natural to let go, missing immediately the contact and the sound of his heart. 

Perhaps now would be a good time to talk?

“Trip…” she started but before she could formulate any thought of what she needed to say Nyx’s voice broke into the moment. Three startled away from her, adding to the rush of frustration she felt at the interruption.

Nyx obviously knew she had disturbed them. “Sorry, I just wanted to catch you…” She stopped as she took in the scene in front of her. “Nice jacket,” she commented.

“It was a gift from Three,” Annie replied simply.

Nyx nodded. “Good taste,” she said, her eyes passing a message to Three that Annie definitely didn’t understand but had Three trying not to glare at Nyx.

“I just wanted to say Six is joining us now, if that makes a difference to you coming,” Nyx explained. She paused. “Three, you’re welcome too.”

Three glanced between them. “Where were you going?”

“The Lorax bar,” Annie replied. “Apparently there might be dancing.”

Three looked between her and Nyx again. “You didn’t want to go?”

“She said she had work to do,” Nyx replied for her, her voice implying everything she thought about that.

“More to life than work,” Three commented. “You should go.”

Annie wondered if screaming was permitted at this moment. All she wanted to do was talk and it seemed no-one was going to let her.

“I’ll come for a drink,” Three said. “And the floor show, if you lot are going to dance.”

“No just watching,” Nyx declared with a grin. “If you come you have to dance.”

Annie conceded defeat to the universe. “Well, that might be worth seeing,” she said with a grin at Three. He rolled his eyes at her. It wasn’t to their normal standard but, Annie supposed, it was a good enough start.

“I will go and change,” Annie declared.

“I have a top that would be perfect with that jacket,” Nyx said, reaching out for Annie’s hand. 

Annie glanced back at Three. He had found a cookie to munch on and was watching the scene with interest. Annie conceded to herself she didn’t understand why so she let herself be taken along in Nyx’s wake.

Talking, apparently, would have to wait.


	5. Chapter 5

Three leant forward onto the rail around the dance floor. Two, Nyx and Five were already there shaking off the confinement of the last few months with some enthusiastic moves. Annie, though, had yet to join them. She stood next to him, their bodies barely apart. It felt good to be this close again. He had found it hard to be apart from her but hadn’t been able to bring himself to apologise for an honest mistake. Well, not really. The decision to buy the jacket…well, maybe that had been an apology but he also hadn’t appreciated that she had so little. Another jacket wasn’t much to ask for when she did so much.

He glanced towards her. The jacket, even if he did say so himself, looked really good on her, no doubt complimented by the top Nyx had picked out. He allowed himself a moment’s appreciative look. 

She really was beautiful.

Annie turned to catch his gaze. “Everything okay? You keep looking this way.”

Three was slightly surprised to hear the note of uncertainty in her voice. Normally when she was in full off ship mode if she picked up on any response from him she would have been in his face with a litany of flirtatious comments. One week of fighting and they couldn’t be out of practice already.

But that was it. They had been fighting. Maybe Annie was still feeling unsettled by it. She’d been trying to talk to him before Nyx arrived. He felt cowardly for not chasing Nyx off and finding out what she wanted to say then, but it had felt a big enough thing to admit he had missed her. 

He kept his tone light but serious as he replied, “I was just thinking that you look really good tonight.”

He savoured the flush of pleasure on her face. “Thank you,” she managed.

He turned to face out towards the dance floor again. “Of course, I am an excellent buyer of jackets.”

He could almost hear the roll of her eyes before he felt the nudge of her shoulder. He turned and grinned at her, nudging her back.

He took a sip of his beer. “So, are you joining the others on the dance floor?” He felt her shift next to him, could read the sign of uncertainty even when she was trying to keep it hidden in her off ship persona.

“I don’t think I would be very good at it,” she said carefully. 

Three turned to look at her again. “Why not?” he asked, slightly bemused by her reaction.

She leant in closer, her voice just audible above the music. “I’m not programmed to dance.”

Three considered her answer. He hadn’t thought that she had any gaps in her knowledge, just in understanding. 

“Why not?”

Annie shrugged. “Not much use to a ship’s android. Combat skills were far more important.” She allowed a beat to pass before she added, “I am programmed to have sex though, if you were wondering.”

The spit take of beer was impressive, Three would have conceded, if he hadn’t been trying to catch his breath at the same time. He glanced at Annie, uncertain if her comment had been a matter of fact statement or a return to flirting form. A grin appeared on her face. “You looked like you were wondering.”

If Three was honest that thought had flitted through his mind, but he didn’t think he had broadcast it. He narrowed his eyes as he considered his response.

“Good to know,” he said as calmly as he could, attempting to match her matter of fact delivery, before leaning in close. Annie shifted in surprise at his movement. “But you don’t want to do just what you’re programmed to,” he murmured into her ear, dropping as much suggestion into his words as he dared. Annie moved again, obviously thrown by his offensive, but before she could gain her equilibrium he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the dance floor.

“Trip…” she warned but Three was already on the floor and heading to the girls. Calling Nyx over, he calmly pushed Annie towards her. “She wants to learn to dance.”

Annie spun to face him, a possible protest on her lips, but before she could say anything Nyx had enthusiastically pulled her over to Two and Five. The other women surrounded Annie and, admittedly, in what appeared to be quite a confusing way, started to explain the concept of dancing. Three paused for a moment at the edge of the dance floor to savour a moment of rare victory in his relationship with Annie.

“I’ll give you ‘programmed to have sex’,” he muttered to himself, though he was unable to stop a smile as he watched Annie slowly start to follow the moves of the other women.

Three moved back to the railing and his watch over the dance floor.

“You finally got her on to the dance floor, I see.”

Three glanced back as Six took up the place next to him.

“Had to drag her there, but she seems to be getting the hang of it,” Three replied, his smile returning at the sight of Annie relaxing into the experience. She moved with grace, her own smile growing as she started to understand what was involved.

Three turned back to Six and the realisation the other man had been watching him. 

“What?” he asked with a scowl.

“It’s good to see you two getting on again,” Six commented simply.

Three narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he considered the statement. “We had a fight. No big deal.”

Six shrugged slightly. “I suppose it all depends on why you had the fight.” He paused. “Nice jacket by the way.”

Three felt a tightness build in his chest. “What do you mean?” he demanded of Six.

Six was quite clearly phrasing his words carefully, which just made the tightness in his chest increase. “I meant what I said. It’s a nice jacket. A very nice one for someone who is just a friend and fellow crew member.”

Three made a concerted effort to roll his eyes. “Not you too,” Three growled, turning away from him.

“I’m just saying…if she was human…such a gift after a fight…”

“What?” Three asked, turning back. “Can’t I do something nice?”

“Of course you can,” Six replied. “But we all know what that sort of present would normally be a sign of if she was human.”

“Well, she isn’t,” Three gruffed. “So that’s that.”

“We’ve all watched her change,” Six responded. “She might as well be.”

Three couldn’t think of anything to say to that. He leant forward on the rail and considered the label on his beer in detail. Much to his annoyance Six mirrored his stance and leant in closer.

“You were miserable this last week. You clearly missed her. She obviously missed you. Maybe it’s time to consider where all this flirting you do is heading.”

“She flirts with me,” Three quickly responded, but was unable to bring any heat to his words after the truth of Six’s.

“Uh, huh. Because you don’t respond at all.”

Three glanced at the other man, wondering how much he had guessed of what went on when they were off ship together.

“Look, I’m just saying, whatever your feelings for her are, maybe it’s time to be honest about them to her.”

Three took a deep breath to steady himself, but was still only able to reply with a shake of his head.

“Why not?” Six asked, his concern obvious.

“Because she’s not ready,” Three replied so quickly it took him a moment to realise what he had admitted in his response. 

There was a definite pause before Six replied, “I wouldn’t be so certain of that.” Another pause. “I think the bigger question is whether you are.”

Three glanced back at Six, but didn’t have an answer for him, so settled for taking a sip of beer. 

“It’s okay if you’re not…”

“Gees, thanks for the permission,” Three interjected.

Six let out one of those sighs that he did when dealing with Three. “But you need to help her understand what’s going on. For both your sakes.”

Three considered Six’s words. He was right, of course. But how could he help her understand when he hadn’t a clue himself?

**  
The change to scotch from the beer had, Three decided, not been a good decision. He winced slightly at the flavour and put the glass back down. Looking up from considering the drink he watched as his fellow crewmembers dispersed from the dance floor, though only Annie headed to where he was sitting. She had left her jacket with him a few dances ago without a comment on his previous move, except a raised eyebrow. He should probably brace himself for her response but he was distracted by the sway of her body as she moved through the crowd towards him. She was flushed, her hair slightly dishevelled from the dancing. She looked hot, in all senses of the word.

She seemed to slow as she reached their table. Three settled back in his seat in what he hoped would pass for nonchalance. He picked up the scotch again and met her gaze, challenging her, he knew, to make the next move.

She calmly came up to the table, her gaze never leaving his. Three waited for a comment, but nothing came. Instead with a few steps and an elegant twist, Annie was suddenly sitting on his lap. She smiled at him and very carefully prised the scotch glass from his fingers. Taking a sip, she blanched slightly. “You should have stuck to the beer.”

“Tell me about it,” Three responded as calmly as he could considering he had the beautiful, kick ass robot for whom he had very confusing feelings sitting in his lap.

Annie put the drink back on the table, shifting slightly. Three in turn pulled her closer to him. He expected Annie to say something, but she either didn’t want to, or didn’t know what to say. Three wasn’t certain which reason he wanted. All he knew was that having her that close to him, her gaze holding his, just felt so….right.

Her hand came up and slowly caressed his cheek. It would be so easy to lean in and kiss her, the most normal thing to happen in the dark corner of a bar in a situation like this with anyone else. 

But she wasn’t anyone else. She was Annie. 

His robot. His Annie.

And there was something within that sense of her that he couldn’t seem to get passed.

If he was still Marcus Boone he would have used her a long time ago, without another thought. But if Marcus Boone was still here then Annie probably wouldn’t have grown into… well, Annie. She would just be the ship’s android, constrained by programming and the crew. She wouldn’t have been allowed to become this beautiful, amazing, confusing being.

Annie’s fingers trailed along his jaw line and he felt his certainty start to waiver. Why was he holding back? They could all be dead tomorrow. Surely one kiss wouldn’t matter? 

But as soon as thought that, he knew the answer. It wouldn’t be just one kiss. It would be two…three…more. 

A bed.

Three swallowed slightly at that thought. Once they started down that line there would be no turning back, he knew it. It would mean giving himself over to someone again despite the risk that he could lose them in a moment. He didn’t know if he could survive that sort of pain again. 

He didn’t know how much longer he could resist the temptation.

He pulled her hand away from his cheek, turning the palm towards him so he could gently kiss it. Entwining his hand with hers, he dropped them to his side. Annie’s face flashed pleasure, confusion and frustration simultaneously at his action, which provoked in him a similar combination of feelings with an added dose of guilt. 

Six was right. He was going to have to try and find a way of explaining everything to her.

Three looked up as Five approached the table. She seemed non-plussed at the sight of Annie sitting on his lap. But then if Six was talking to him about his feelings, it was hardly a ship wide secret about how things could be developing. She flopped into a seat next to him and picked up her own drink, taking a sip as she considered the scene in front of her. She grinned slightly. “There are chairs here,” she said to Annie.

Annie shrugged. “Three is more comfortable.”

Five glanced at Three, who maintained his approach around Five of complete nonchalance about what might be happening.

“Okay,” she managed.

Three was distracted from whatever Five might be about to say by the sight of Two and Nyx heading towards the DJ in the corner, glancing back towards the table as they did so. His stomach lurched. They were up to something, and he had a horrible feeling he was about to get caught in the middle of it.

“How drunk are those two?” he asked his companions as their gazes followed his.

“Very,” they replied in unison.

The tempo of the music slowed noticeably and Three could feel a sinking sensation as he realised what they had planned. He tried to flash a warning glare at the two women as they made their way to the table, but they just grinned at him. 

“Come on, Three, your turn,” Nyx smirked at him.

“I only came for the drink and the show, remember,” Three replied, leaning back.

“And I said you only got to come if you danced, so, you have do at least one dance,” Nyx replied firmly, holding out her hand.

Three glanced at Two in hope for some support, but she just folded her arms and grinned, whilst Five was quite clearly just enjoying the show. Annie watched proceedings with curiosity but, much to Three’s relief, didn’t move to make way for him to take Nyx’s hand.

His relief lasted only moments as Two held her hand out to Annie. “Come on, time to learn a new dance.”

Annie glanced at Three but without an obvious instruction not to, rose and took Two’s hand. Nyx waggled her hand at Three. “You’re not going to leave me hanging, are you?”

Three sighed. He was quite clearly not going to get out of it so better to get whatever they had planned over with. Taking Nyx’s hand he followed her down to the dance floor. Taking a careful ‘friends only’ stance, he and Nyx started to sway in time to the music. Three glanced over to where Two and Annie were in a similar position, Annie looking around herself, initially in curiosity until she suddenly registered the nature of the dance. Her eyes met his. She was clearly confused about what was going on. Three looked down at Nyx who grinned at him.

“I won’t take offence if you want to dance with someone else,” she said.

“This is fine,” he managed. 

“Doesn’t seem fine,” Nyx replied as Three’s eyes drifted to where Annie was dancing. “You should tell her, you know.”

“Tell her what?” Three demanded, surprising himself at how terse his response was. 

Nyx heard his tone, her teasing grin disappearing. “How you feel, of course.”

Three felt something snap inside him.

Pulling back from the dance he snapped, “Stop pushing!”

“I’m not pushing…” Nyx responded.

“You are. You all are. This isn’t a game!”

Nyx’s eyes widened. “Of course, it isn’t! Three…”

“Enough!” he growled. But before he could stalk off the dance floor he felt a cool hand on his. Looking back he realised Annie had taken his hand. Her touch immediately cut through his anger, calming him down. She tugged gently, obviously wanting him to follow her to another part of the floor. Three couldn’t resist, a wash of fatigue flowing through him following the outburst.

Once safely in another corner of the dance floor Annie pulled him close to her. Her voice quiet and only just above the music. “Please don’t yell at Nyx if you are angry with me.”

Three looked at her in surprise. “I’m not angry with you, Annie. “

Annie shook her head. “I know when I am making full use of the upgrade I can be very impulsive, I can push when perhaps I shouldn’t…”

Three tipped her chin up so their gazes could meet. “Annie, I’m not angry with you. I like it when you’re impulsive. It’s part of your charm,” he reassured with a smile, Annie returning it momentarily.

“I know there have been a lot of unspoken conversations between you all recently,” she managed awkwardly. “Conversations you seem to understand but I have no idea about. Other than they seem to be about you and me.”

She shifted, almost retreating into ship mode as she tried to find the words to express what she needed to say. 

Three felt a rush of guilt. Six had been right. He needed to explain to her what was going on. 

He reached out and took her hand. “Annie…the crew just think the flirting we do means we want to have a different relationship to what we have.”

Annie stilled, but her eyes didn’t meet his. “But you don’t?”

Three swallowed nervously. “No, I do…” Her eyes lifted, their gazes entwining. Taking another deep breath he managed, “But I’m not ready.”

Annie dropped her gaze again, quite clearly processing what he had said. Three prayed she didn’t ask any more questions because he really didn’t know what else he could bring himself to say.

When she lifted her head up it was with a gentle smile. “That is okay,” she said calmly. “I do not believe I am ready either.”

Three let go of a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. 

Annie brightened. “Can we dance now?”

Three nodded, unable in his relief to find any words. He pulled her close, Annie wrapping her arms around him, her head resting comfortably on his chest. Her eyes drifted shut and for a moment Three remembered her doing that when they had hugged earlier. He considered the possible reasons before deciding it didn’t matter. He dropped a kiss on her head, her grip on him tightening in response, as he started the sway to the music. He let his head rest on hers, closing his eyes for a few moments to lose himself in the movement. How long had it been since he had felt this close, this intimate with someone?

He opened his eyes to catch sight of Nyx and Two doing their own gentle sway to the music. They were quite clearly trying to not watch what he and Annie were up to, but failing miserably. For a moment he caught Nyx’s gaze, an understanding and an apology quickly exchanged in a way he didn’t really get. But it was enough to make Nyx smile before she turned her attention back to her dance partner. Two, for her part, was looking very sober and communicating a ‘don’t screw this up’ message to him. Well, it was nice to know that not everyone was wanting them to rush things.

Three turned his attention back to his partner. Annie looked up at him. “You okay?” she asked.

He smiled. “Very.”

Her smile was brilliant in response. As she settled back on to his chest Three realised that as long as he had her by his side he always would be okay.


	6. Chapter 6

“We’ve found him!”

Three looked up at the sound of Nyx’s voice, the Doc at his side moments later.

“Hey, Doc,” Three managed.

Devon glanced at him. “Isn’t this getting a little old, the life threatening injury thing?”

“You know me,” Three replied. “Just want to make sure you feel needed.”

Devon snorted his answer, his focus on the slice in Three’s belly.

“The weapon… never seen anything like it,” Three said. “Felt like ice slicing into me.”

“Nothing new in the damage it’s caused,” the Doc commented in return. There was the hiss of a spray. “That should keep it closed until we get you back, but I don’t know what damage has been done until I can get you under a scanner.”

“Great,” Three growled before he was hoisted to his feet by the Doc and Nyx. He hissed through the pain as the Doc eased his shoulder under Three’s. 

“Come on, we need to go,” Nyx said firmly. “Two, we’re moving out. Meet you at the airlock.”

There was a definite pause before Two’s voice responded over the comm. “Okay, but I’ve got a problem this end.”

Nyx glanced at her companions. “What’s wrong?”

Another definite pause. “It’s the Android – she’s gone on the rampage.”

“What’s happened?” Three demanded over the comm.

“Apparently they told her you were dead and then seriously regretted it,” Two replied. “I’ve tried to explain to her that they were lying and we’ve found you, but she won’t listen.”

Three started to pull the Doc around to go back to where he knew Annie had been heading when their op had gone to pieces.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Devon demanded, easily pulling Three to a halt in his weakened state.

“To get the Android,” Three replied, gritting his teeth against using her name.

“No, you’re going back to the ship,” Devon replied firmly. “That stuff holding the slice closed will only last for a while and I have no idea how much damage is inside.”

“I am not going back without her,” Three snapped. “So you can either help me find her or get out of my way.”

Three felt rather than saw the exchange of looks between his companions before he felt Nyx’s arm slide under his so both she and the Doc could partially lift him.

“Come on then,” Nyx said. 

It didn’t take them long to find the debris from Annie’s campaign, nor the sounds of furniture being smashed, as well as quite possibly bodies. Three would have been impressed if he wasn’t so worried for her. He knew her abilities to cause mayhem all too well, but for her not to respond to Two… that wasn’t her at all.

Turning a corner they came into the room from which the smashed furniture sounds had emanated. Annie stood at the centre, a chair raised over one of the scumbags who had attacked Three earlier. Two stood to one side, her gun partly raised, but clearly unwilling to use it when the only moving target was Annie. Three exchanged a glance of concern with Two before moving closer to his partner. He tried to remember that quote about rumours of his death being exaggerated, thinking some humour would be just what this situation needed, when Annie spun at his movement and pulled her gun.

Three felt an ice inside that had nothing to do with his injuries as he realised that the robot pointing a gun at him wasn’t Annie. It was her, of course, physically. But something was wrong because it was definitely not her looking back at him. 

Three kept himself still, not wanting to provoke a reaction from her when he had no idea if she knew who he was. After a few moments though of no response he slowly pulled himself away from the Doc and Nyx to lean on the nearest table to her. He licked his lips as he tried to think of a way through to her. He could think of only one word that might trigger a response to their bond. The one thing he knew that no-one else did.

“Annie, sweetheart, time to go,” he said as calmly as he could.

There was no obvious response, and although the gun waivered slightly it wasn’t lowered.

Three pulled himself further around the table so he stood directly in front of her. He licked his lips and tried again.

“Annie,” he said firmly, emphasising her name. “We need to go. Now.”

For a long moment nothing happened. But, just as Three was wondering if they needed to retreat and get a stunner, there was the slightest tremor through her body. Her eyes blinked in their familiar act of processing and all of a sudden Annie was back. She looked around herself in confusion before her eyes met Three’s.

“Trip…” she gasped. “They told me you were dead.”

Before Three had a chance to answer, her arms were around him, pulling him close. Three allowed himself to sink into the embrace for a few moments, his relief and pain mingling in a strange cocktail of sensation. Forcing himself to pull back, Three gestured to his injuries and said, “Well, according to the Doc, there is still that possibility so we need to move out.”

Annie took in his bloodied front, and for a moment Three feared she might freeze again. But then she had her shoulder under his arm and he sank gratefully into her strength. The sweet smell that was all Annie wrapped its protective cloak around him as she started to lead him out of the room and towards home.

By the time they got back to the Raza she was almost dragging him, the Doc calling out for trolleys and meds and people to get out of the way. Three could barely make out the details of what was happening, the faces and voices blurring as they led him into the infirmary and onto a bed. But he couldn’t let himself go, the ice that was nothing to do with the damage to his belly, playing over and over inside him.

“Annie…” he called, trying to force himself up. “Annie…”

In moments she was next to him. “It’s okay. I’m here,” she said as she gently pushed him back onto the bed. 

“Talk to Five… Annie, promise me… you need to talk to Five…” Three managed.

“I promise,” she said simply. “But first we need to take care of you.” Her kiss on his forehead was soft and it steadied him. Her hand held his as did her gaze.

“Okay, Three, time for a sleep,” Devon said, the hiss from an injection audible on the edge of Three’s hearing.

“See you soon,” Annie said softly.

Three tried to reply but in moments he was out.

**

Annie tried to not fidget as Five finished the last of the tests she was running. It would have been quicker for Annie to have run them, but, in light of the possible problems they were looking for, it had made more sense to trust Five. Plus she had promised Three she would talk to her and she understood the implied expectation that he wanted her to let Five do this. It was the least she could do. 

She glanced over to where Three was sleeping off the anaesthetic. His injuries had, thankfully, been fairly easy to fix. But that knowledge hadn’t lessened the sensation of anxiety inside of her. She had nearly lost him. 

She thought she *had* lost him.

She remembered the moment the gang leader had sneered that at her, waving an image of her apparently dead partner. She remembered the moment of terror, and then fury, and then…nothing. Not until she had come round to find Three standing in front of her calling her name. 

That was so far from normal for an android she had no idea what Five was going to find, her anxiety for herself combining with her anxiety for Three. There was no way that should have ever happened.

“I can’t find anything.”

Annie looked at Five in amazement. “But I lost time…I lost control…there must be something wrong.”

Five shrugged apologetically. “Not according to any tests we have run. All your systems are running normally, there is no evidence of anything that might have caused a glitch in them now or in the past few hours.”

Annie just stared at her, and then at the screen. But Five was right. Nothing on the screen would explain what had happened.

“Maybe we need to stop thinking of you as a machine,” Devon offered, coming over from his own work station. “What you experienced isn’t unheard of in humans who experience a trauma. Maybe you experienced the android equivalent of a fugue state.”

Annie processed his suggestion. “But androids don’t experience fugue states,” she insisted.

Devon shrugged. “Yeah, but they don’t have feelings and emotions either. You do. Maybe that means you will experience other elements of human reactions, like shock and trauma, too.”

Annie considered his words. It made sense, but somehow it didn’t feel like the answer. But in the absence of anything else, maybe it would have to do?

“So, what’s the verdict?” 

Two’s voice cut through her consideration of the possibilities.

Five glanced at her before answering, “We can’t find any technical reason for what she did. It looks like she was in shock, nothing more.”

Two looked slightly surprised, but nodded her understanding. “In which case, how are you feeling?”

Annie found it hard to speak. “Fine,” she managed before admitting. “Ashamed.”

“Ashamed? Why?” Two asked, her concern obvious in her tone. 

“I lost control,” Annie replied simply. “My actions put other people in danger.” She glanced at her partner. “Three should have been here getting treatment, but instead he had to come to find me.” She realised in surprise the tone of distress in her voice. Maybe Devon was right?

“Hey, it’s okay,” Two replied gently, her hand resting on Annie’s arm. “No-one is going to hold that against you. You’ve pulled all our butts out of tough situations before.”

Annie lifted her gaze up to meet Two’s. “I’m sorry.”

Two smiled. “Nothing to apologise for, I promise.”

Annie didn’t feel that was true, but nodded her agreement none the less.

Two moved slightly in front of her before, in an obviously curious tone, she asked, “So, you’re using a name now?” 

Annie shifted. “Yes,” she replied simply, before guilt made her add, “I’m sorry, I should have told you.”

This time Two laughed slightly. “Again, nothing to apologise for. Your name, your business.”

Annie looked up at the others. They all shared a similar curious expression, and even she understood the unspoken question.

“When I first started using the upgrade Three suggested I choose a name,” Annie explained simply. “I wasn’t certain, but he suggested Annie which I decided to try. It’s just…stuck.”

“I like it,” Five said with a smile. “It’s pretty.”

“Suits you,” agreed Devon.

Annie looked between them in slight surprise. She had trusted Three in his suggestion, but still found it strange that others might agree with him. She felt an unexpected sense of pleasure at their approval on his behalf.

Her companions exchanged a less easy to ready look. 

“Is this something you just want to keep between you and Three?” Two asked carefully.

Annie glanced over to her sleeping partner. It felt strange for others to know, as if part of her bond with him had been taken by their knowledge. But at the same time she realised, in surprise, she liked being Annie, not just the Android. “No, I don’t think so,” she replied carefully.

“So, you’re okay if we call you that too?” Five asked, her smile spreading in anticipation of her answer.

Annie considered her answer, her smile matching Five’s as she replied, “I would like that very much.”

“Okay,” Two said with her own smile. “Annie, it is.”

With that there seemed little more to say, and Annie suddenly felt a need to be alone with Three, even though he would sleep for some time yet. 

Turning to Devon she said, “I’ll take first watch. You can get some rest.”

Devon smiled. “He’ll be fine, you know.”

Annie nodded. “I know, but I would rather be here. “

Devon nodded his understanding and turned to shut his work station down. Two and Five smiled their goodbyes and headed out of the infirmary. It wasn’t until she was alone that Annie felt like she might sag, as if she needed to charge, even though she knew she shouldn’t have to do that for at least another couple of days. Forcing that sensation aside she wandered over to Three’s bed where she carefully examined the monitors to make sure there were no problems. Confident that everything was as it should be, Annie took up a place next to Three, her hand resting on his, and waited for him to awake.

Part of her registered that if she was human she would have taken a seat next to his bed, but she had found standing helped her concentrate and she needed to think. Think about what had happened on the station and that, however much sense Devon’s suggestion made, it didn’t feel right. Something felt wrong, off with her programming. She had known it as soon as she had come around to the destruction she had caused, and the look on Three’s face that told her how hard he had had to work to get through to her. That was just not normal and, however much she accepted she had changed, the way she functioned shouldn’t have changed that much.

She felt her neurons fire, and her sub-processors go up a gear as she tried to work out what had happened. She tried to ignore the fear that this was a sign of something more serious, tried to focus on this as a glitch that she needed to find so it didn’t happen again.

Because the universe wouldn’t be that cruel, would it? To have developed so far, to be so accepted by the crew. To know she had found someone to desire and love, and to have those feelings returned. 

This couldn’t be the beginning of the end of all that. 

Could it? 

**

It was on the third time that Three awakened that he finally regained full consciousness. Annie pulled herself back from her contemplation and analysis to focus on him, relief at his return brightening her smile at him.

“Hey,” she said softly.

“Hey,” he replied, his hand squeezing hers, setting off a chain reaction of relief, pleasure and comfort inside.

“How do you feel?” Annie asked carefully.

“Like I’ve been sliced in half,” Three admitted, wincing in pain as he tried to move slightly.

Annie let her neural link take the strain to trigger more pain meds, her hand not wanting to leave his. His face relaxed in relief, his hand giving a squeeze of thanks.

“What’s the verdict?” he asked.

“You will be fine,” Annie stated simply.

Three considered her for a moment. “And you?”

Annie dropped her gaze from his. “Five didn’t find anything wrong with me. They think I just went into shock.”

“Can androids do that?” Three asked, the concern obvious in his voice.

She shrugged in answer. “Not normally, but it has been suggested that I am not a normal android.”

Three let out a low chuckle. “Now there’s an understatement.”

Annie couldn’t help the smile that came in response to his comment. But then she sobered. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?”

Annie kept her gaze away. “I put you at risk. If I hadn’t lost control you would have been back here sooner getting the treatment you needed.”

Three’s fingers were gentle but insistent as he lifted her chin so her gaze could meet his.

“If you need me, I will always be there,” he said firmly. 

Annie felt a rush of emotion that lifted her at his words. But it didn’t rid her of the anxiety that coursed around her body. “What if it wasn’t down to shock?” Annie asked, her worries expressed before she had a chance to stop herself.

“I thought you said Five didn’t find anything?”

“She didn’t,” Annie confirmed. “But what if it was something that couldn’t be found after the event? What if something is wrong with me, with the upgrade?”

Three squeezed her hand. “Then we will work it out and deal with it.”

Annie nodded, her emotions close to feeling overwhelming. 

Three started to move on his bed, distracting Annie from the focus on herself.

“Wait, where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m just moving to the side a bit,” Three explained with a slight gasp. As he settled again he opened up an arm and gestured for her to climb up.

Annie knew she looked confused as Three said, “I can’t sit up to hold you, so you need to come to me.”

Annie hesitated a moment more before the desire to be close to him took over. As gently as she could she climbed onto the bed and wrapped herself around him. His hand rested comfortably on her hip and she found its place there pleasurable. 

“It'll be okay, Annie” he said, his voice calm and firm. “Whatever happens we’ll work it out together.”

Annie nodded her agreement against his chest, emotions in danger of overwhelming her again. To distract herself she said, “The others know you call me Annie.”

There was a pause before Three replied, “Sorry, I didn’t know how else to get through to you.”

“You definitely don’t have any reason to apologise,” Annie said gently. “I think it’s good they know.” She paused again. “I said they could call me Annie too. Is that okay?”

Three chuckled slightly. “Your name, sweetheart.”

“You gave it to me,” Annie replied.

There was a slight shrug of his shoulders under her. “I suggested it. It’s still yours to use or not.”

“It doesn’t take something away from us?”

“Well, I don’t think anyone else will call me Trip,” Three replied, the smile in his voice. “That’s definitely just for you.” He paused before he continued, “Plus I certainly hope no-one else has started calling you sweetheart.”

Annie smiled as she realised the term of endearment that had snuck in recently. “You have nothing to fear there.”

“In which case I think we’re good,” Three replied.

“Okay.”

“Okay,” Three confirmed with a sigh.

Annie closed her eyes as he started to drift. His heart was steady with just the slightest note of irregular rhythm from the medication. As it slowed with his return to sleep, Annie found her focus drifting, the normal comfort of his heartbeat not holding her as it usually did.

They would work it out together, he said.

But what if they couldn’t? Her hours of thinking had come up with nothing to explain in android, and not human terms, what had happened.

Feeling her anxiety rising again she made herself pause and focus on his heartbeat.

They would work it out together, he said.

His heartbeat was steady, his arm tight around her even in sleep. He trusted her. She trusted him. But would that be enough?

Annie had no idea.


	7. Chapter 7

“Annie, come on!”

Three stood watching as Annie disappeared around the corner of the corridor. 

“Everything okay?”

Two’s voice cut into his contemplation of whether he should follow Annie, giving him a simple answer.

Turning to walk towards the conference room he growled, “We need to talk.”

Not waiting to see if she was following him, Three headed up the corridor. Once in the room he turned to face Two as she came in. He didn’t really want to know the answer to this question, but, as he had a feeling he already knew it, he had to ask.

“Have you noticed Annie having any...” he started before realising he didn’t know what to call them. “Any… moments?”

Two’s face told him all that he needed to know.

“And you didn’t think that was worth telling me before I went off ship with her again?” he asked incredulously.

Two looked awkward. “There’s been nothing on the scale of her rampage when you were injured. But she has just seemed…off. I assumed you would have noticed something similar.”

Three shifted. “She has seemed distracted at times,” he admitted. “And sometimes not…”

“Herself,” Two finished for him.

Three nodded, unable to answer as the knot of fear that he was trying to keep at bay fought to make itself known again.

“I’ve had Five review everything again,” Two said. “But she can’t find anything wrong.”

“But Annie thinks there is,” Three said. “I know she does.”

“Was that what you were fighting about?” Two asked gently.

Three nodded. “She had a couple of ‘absences’ when we were on the station. I challenged the last one and she freaked out on me.”

“Which is not like her,” Two commented.

Three nodded his agreement before sinking into a chair. He ran his hands through his hair as he tried to keep himself calm.

“It could be the upgrade,” Two said. There was a definite pause as she risked, “She did say it might only be temporary.”

“No!” Three exclaimed, the force of his fear bringing him to his feet.

Two stepped towards him, her hands up placating. “I’m not saying that is something we would accept, but if there is nothing wrong with her underlying systems, maybe there is something wrong there.”

Three swallowed his fear and forced himself to calm down. “Even if that is the case, if Five can’t find anything, what hope have the rest of us?”

Two was interrupted from answering as the Doc’s voice came across the comm. “Three, you need to get down to the infirmary.” A smashing sound interrupted him before his voice came back, “Annie…she’s having some kind of meltdown.”

Three didn’t stop to answer as he took off at a sprint down the corridor. As he reached the infirmary he slowed himself, forcing himself to take some deep breaths. He found the Doc at the door, obviously keeping out of Annie’s way, but not willing to abandon her. He gestured inside to where all was now quiet. Three slowly walked in. Equipment and monitors had been upturned, and a trolley lay on its side. Annie stood in the centre of the chaos, disturbingly still and quiet.

“Hey, sweetheart,” he tried carefully. He fully expected it not to be Annie when she turned to look at him, but felt a rush of relief as his eyes met hers.

“I can’t find it, Trip” Annie said, her voice breaking with emotion. “There’s something wrong with me and I can’t find it.”

Three closed the space to her and pulled her close. “It’s okay,” he murmured. “It’s okay.”

Annie wriggled away. “No, it’s not okay!” There were tears in her eyes. “I’m disappearing and it’s getting harder and harder to come back.”

“What do you mean?” Three asked, forcing himself not to reach out for her again.

“When it happens, when I seem to you as if I’m not there, to me it’s like I’m trapped in another room, with someone else taking over. I can hear you and see you, but I can’t talk to you,” she managed. “Each time it happens I have to fight to come back. And that fight is getting harder and harder.” 

Three swallowed the emotion that threatened to overwhelm him and risked reaching out for her again, relieved when she didn’t pull away. “So we find you some help,” Three managed. “If you and Five can’t work it out there must be someone.” He licked his lips before he ventured, “Like whoever gave you the upgrade.”

Annie shook her head. “He will be almost impossible to find, and even if we could, I don’t think I have the time.”

Three felt ice take over his whole body.

She lifted her eyes to look at him. “By the time you find him, or someone else who might be able to help, I’ll be gone, and I won’t even be the ‘me’ before the upgrade…” 

Three pulled her tight to him. This couldn’t be happening. Not now. Not her.

“I don’t know what to do,” Annie managed.

“I do.”

Three looked up at Five’s voice. She came further into the infirmary, flanked by Two.

Five looked nervous, her own emotions at Annie’s distress obvious on her face. “We shut you down.” She paused but when no-one said anything she continued, “We shut you down to stop whatever is happening from progressing, and to buy us the time to work it out.”

Annie pushed herself away from Three. “No… if you can’t work it out you’ll reboot me.”

Three looked at her in shock. “Annie, we would never do that.”

She shook her head. “Not if you thought it was the only way to have the ship’s android back.”

Three exchanged a glance with Five. This must be a symptom of whatever was wrong, because she could not think that of them.

“Annie, you once told me what was involved in a full reboot,” he said as calmly as he could. “I didn’t agree then, what makes you think I would let that happen now?”

Annie shook her head again, no answer obvious to her. 

Three exchanged a look with Five and the Doc. They quite clearly thought this was the only choice they had, but he knew he would have to be the one to persuade her. Three risked taking a step towards her.

“Annie, this would keep you safe, and it would give us time to find the answer.”

Annie’s head snapped up. “Is that what you promised Sarah?” she demanded.

Three felt like she had slapped him, a sudden desire to roar at her almost overwhelming. How could she say that when she knew what he had been through?

Three looked at her. His beautiful, flirtatious, kick ass robot. Who he loved more than he ever had thought was possible.

He took a breath.

She could say that because she was terrified. Three knew he had to hold it together to get her through this. She had done that for him, for the crew, so many times, it was his turn now.

“Yes, like Sarah,” he said as steadily as he could manage. “But this time it’s different.”

“How?” challenged Annie.

“This time you get a choice,” Three ventured. “If we can’t find an answer we will wake you and you can have the final choice on whether you stay shut down, or…” He forced himself to go on, as emotions threatened to overwhelm him at the thought. “Or you choose to stay awake and we will try and make everything as easy as possible as you let go.”

She shook her head again, but this time the defiance was less, and he could see she was processing the odds in all the options.

She lifted her eyes to meet his. “Trip…” she started, but she was unable to finish what she wanted to say. She didn’t need to.

“I know,” he said softly. “I don’t want you to go, but if this is something we can’t stop then you should get to choose.”

Her arms were suddenly around him, and he pulled her close. He closed his eyes and focussed on the way she felt, her sweet smell, committing everything to memory that he could.

After too short a time Annie pulled away. “The person I got the upgrade from… his name was Victor, another android. I met him on the space station when you were off with your old crew.”

Three forced himself to stay calm. Annie’s tone of voice told him things that made him dislike this Victor straight off. But if he was the guy with the upgrade, then he would have to be found.

“You could also try Tabor,” she continued. “He knew I was using an upgrade early on and seemed to know enough about them to maybe know someone who could help.”

Three nodded, as if they were discussing any other op. “Okay,” he managed. 

Annie lifted her eyes to his, the need for reassurance obvious. Three swallowed his fear. “Don’t worry. We’ll find this Victor, and we’ll work it out.”

Annie pulled herself back in close and Three glanced at Five as she moved to a work station, knowing as he did that they all knew the time had come. He held on tight, determined to give Annie as long as he could, when her words came.

“Do it.”

Three glanced up as Five hit the commands, and suddenly Annie was limp in his arms. For a moment he couldn’t move but then he forced himself to take a breath. Gently he scooped her up into his arms.

“Let’s put her on the isolation bed,” Devon said. “Once I’ve cleared up we can work out the best place for her to stay.”

Three nodded and walked through the infirmary to the isolation room. He lay Annie down carefully on the bed, settling her until he could face the others again. Five’s face was tear stained, the Doc looked pale, whilst Two looked like she wanted to shoot something.

Suddenly the room was too small. He felt like he couldn’t breathe and all he wanted to do was to get out. Pushing his way passed the others he made it to the corridor. Leaning against the wall he forced himself to slowly breathe in and out. 

He’d forgotten what it was like to be this scared.

A hand on his arm startled him and he made to lash out until he realised it was just Two. She held her hands up in apology. 

“We *are* going to work this out,” Two said calmly in that determined tone of hers, though her eyes flashed anxiety.

Three nodded. “I just need a minute,” he managed.

Two placed a hand back on his arm in acknowledgement. “Take your time.”

As she returned to the infirmary Three turned and leant against the wall, before his legs slowly gave way and he slid to the floor. After a few moments there was a clatter to his side, followed by the tap of claws as the pup appeared from out of one of the vents. The dog tapped his way over to Three before laying down with his head on Three’s knee, brown eyes looking up. Three instinctively reached over to stroke his head. 

That time in the alleyway where they found him felt so long ago, but it was less than a year. He remembered the confusion of that time, barely believing that he could be falling for an android, however human she seemed, especially when he, of all the crew, had not been able to see passed what she was meant to be at first.

Annie had never mentioned that early treatment of her to him. She seemed accepting of who he had been and who he had become without comment. Just as, somewhere along the line, she had stopped being the Android and just become Annie to him. A robot in manufacture, but a beautiful, bemusing woman in everything but biology to him. 

The woman he loved.

The woman he may be about to lose.

The pup wriggled in closer to him, letting out a low whine as he did so.

“I know, boy,” Three responded. “I don’t like what’s happening to her either.”

The dog wagged his tail slightly at the words, producing the smallest smile on Three’s face. Three ruffled the dog’s fur, finding an unexpected comfort in the company of the animal that had, despite Annie’s concerns, become devoted to both of his mistresses. The comfort brought with it a strength that was hard to define but had Three sitting up straighter, determination starting to build.

Two was right. They *would* work it out. They always did, even if sometimes it was through blind chance and luck. He had to believe that they could do it again.

He felt a surge of energy and pushed himself to his feet, the pup quick to follow, watching him expectedly. 

“Come on then,” he said to the dog. “I don’t know what we can do to help, but we might as well get to it.”

The dog snuffled slightly in return before turning and leading the way back into the infirmary. As Three started to follow him Six and Nyx came down the corridor, the same determined expression on their face. Nyx’s expression softened slightly as she reached him, a passing touch on his arm enough to tell him of her concern for him, the slightest hand on his shoulder from Six.

They walked in as a group to join Two, Five and the Doc around a work station, already reviewing maps and transport routes. As he took his place around the station he glanced towards the still form of Annie and then looked back towards his crew. He felt a weight he hadn’t realised he’d been carrying lift off of him. 

As much as Annie had registered the similarity between hers and Sarah’s fate, so had he. But now, he realised, with one difference.

This time he wasn’t alone.

This time it would be different.


	8. Chapter 8

Three weeks.

Three weeks it had taken them to track this Victor down.

He knew he shouldn’t be complaining, and he wasn’t really. Not when he had watched Five run herself ragged mapping routes, security footage and manifestos until only intervention by Two and the Doc had made her get some rest.

But it had been three weeks when the only thing he could do to help was to bring Five her meals and take the pup for a run. Even a light bit of intimidation of Tabor hadn’t relieved the desperate need to be doing something, anything, to bring Annie back.

And now they were here, another non-descript space station, watching across a bar the one person who might be able to help.

Three watched him and his companion carefully. Both were androids, Three was certain. Maybe it was getting to know Annie so well, but for all their ability to pass as human there was something about them that just stood out to his eyes.

They in turn were quite clearly watching the crowd around them, nothing obvious, but enough to put Three alert to the fact they might have spotted the crew. He turned his attention back to his drink, taking a sip before glancing towards Two at the other end of the bar. He raised a questioning eyebrow to which she responded with a subtle shake of her head. Three let go of a frustrated sigh into his drink. He understood the need for caution. They didn’t want to spook him. Nor did they want to advertise the nature of their android to a crowded bar. But this waiting was only giving Victor longer to spot them and make a run for it. If that happened then Three was certain they would never find him again.

In the mirror behind the bar Three caught sight of Victor and his companion leaving their table. He forced himself to stay still, trusting Nyx to pick them up on their exit. Instead he drained his drink and set off at a slow pace to the door moments later, Two subtle seconds behind him.

“They’re heading to the docking bay,” came Nyx’s voice came over the comms. Moments later her voice continued, “There’s not a lot of traffic down here, I’m going to start standing out soon.”

“Hold back if you can,” ordered Two. “Six, can you pick them up?”

“Yeah, I’ve got them heading to docking bay 10 – I can circle back and meet them there,” Six replied in that calm, certain voice of his.

Moments passed of steady, enforced walking as Three tried to not think about them losing Victor. One step in front of the other until he caught sight of Nyx to one side of the docking bay door. Moments later Two came up behind him.

“Six, are you in position?” she asked.

“Roger that.”

Two looked at Nyx and Three. “Let’s see how much he noticed,” she said with a nod to Nyx to open the door.

The docking bay door slid open. Nyx took a slow step through. Three raised his gun and followed her, Two right behind him.

The bay seemed empty at first until Victor stepped out from the near corner.

“Is there something I can do for you?” he asked, his demeanour calm and unruffled by the sight of three armed people approaching him.

“We’ve been looking for you, Victor,” Two said calmly, but not dropping her gun.

He inclined his head. “For what reason?”

“We have a friend who needs your help,” Two replied.

Three spun as the other android from the bar appeared to his side, followed by two more, Nyx turning to hold them in her sights. 

“It strikes me that people looking for help don’t usually come in with their guns raised,” Victor commented, the same calm tone.

“They’re not usually asking a group of androids,” came Six’s voice out of the shadows, his own gun raised at Victor’s back. 

Three let go of a small satisfied smile at the slight look of surprise on the android in front of him.

“We can drop the guns if you can assure us you will hear us out,” Two stated. 

There was a pause before Victor replied, “I suppose it is the least I can do if you have gone to all this effort to find me.” 

“Drop your guns,” Two ordered as she lowered her own, Nyx and Six quick to follow.

Three’s hand seemed to involuntarily tighten around his.

“Three…” Two warned. It was the same tone she had used when she had threatened to leave him behind if he couldn’t promise to control himself. 

Three took a breath and slowly dropped his weapon, turning to face Victor as he did so. He didn’t think the other android would do anything without the nod from someone else, and he wanted to see the response of the one they had been following.

“We have a friend,” Two started carefully. “You met her and gave her an upgrade to use. Everything seemed fine at first but something has gone wrong.”

“And you would like her back to normal so she can fulfil her duties?” Victor asked, a note of sarcasm in his voice.

“No,” Two replied just managing to keep her diplomatic tone. “She is a member of our crew, our friend. We want you to help her because she is…unwell.”

Victor quite clearly didn’t believe Two, his gaze, to Three, annoyingly superior.

“What? Don’t believe us? Or do you just think a group of humans wouldn’t do this for an android?” Three demanded, unable to hide his irritation.

Victor turned his gaze to meet Three’s.

“Or perhaps you never intended for some upgrades to be permanent?” Three asked, his tone sharpening. “Why would you when she would have wanted to be with some humans?”

Recognition suddenly registered on Victor’s face. “You’re *her* crew.” His expression changed from dismissal to interest. Three tried to ignore the flash of jealousy at the android’s obvious attention now he knew it was Annie.

“She insisted you were different to the average group of humans, but I must admit I didn’t believe her,” Victor commented easily. He shifted. “You said there was a problem with the upgrade.”

“We’re assuming that,” Two admitted. “But to be honest we don’t know exactly what’s causing the problem.”

“Which is?”

Three exchanged a glance with Two before explaining, “She’s become volatile, one minute herself, another as if she was someone completely different.”

Victor looked thoughtful. “There is no reason the upgrade should cause such a problem.”

Three felt his heart sink. 

“But I am happy to come back with you and review your assessments,” Victor continued. “I may be able to see something you have missed.”

“Victor…” interjected the android from the bar.

Victor raised a hand to stop the objection. “It’s okay. I’ll be fine, I’m sure.”

Two nodded her promise to him. Seemingly satisfied Victor gestured to the door. “Shall we?”

Three stepped back to allow him to join Two as they headed out. Victor glanced at Three as he passed him, curiosity on his face. Three felt a mixture of satisfaction and anxiety at the android’s seeming understanding of Annie’s importance to him. Ignoring the sensation he fell in next to Nyx to follow them back to the ship.

**

The short journey back to the Raza felt quite surreal, Two and Victor making polite conversation as if this was the everyday norm for them to be working together. Three, not trusting himself, kept quiet and stayed a few steps back, Nyx and Six keeping pace with him until they got to the ship. 

When they eventually reached the infirmary Two introduced Five and the Doc with that same professional politeness that was increasingly jarring to Three. He knew he was being irrational. If Victor hadn’t met Annie she wouldn’t have grown like she had, become the kick ass flirtatious robot he loved. He should be grateful. But there was something about the android that just annoyed him and he couldn’t ignore it.

Leaving Five and the Doc to update Victor on where they had got to, Three walked over to Annie. She lay as she had since that first day in the corner of the infirmary, the pup keeping guard underneath. Three knew it was irrational but he wanted to tell her they’d found Victor, wanted to whisper it in her ear so she would feel safe. But unlike a biological being Three knew there was no chance of her hearing anything so he satisfied himself with a small squeeze of her hand instead.

The pup had stretched at Three’s arrival and now sat at his feet looking up expectantly at him. Three smiled at the sight, and bent over to ruffle the dog’s fur.

“I suppose you want a run?” he asked as he stood back up, receiving a slight bark in reply.

“She has a dog?”

Three turned in surprise at Victor’s voice to find him standing a few feet away.

“Technically, we share him,” Five explained coming over to join them. “But it was Annie who found him and brought him on board.”

Victor stepped closer to Annie and Three couldn’t help matching his move to keep between them. Victor smiled slightly.

“You kept her in the infirmary?” he queried, his gaze holding Three’s.

“She’s sick,” Three replied as calmly as possible. “If you’re sick you stay in the infirmary.”

“She does have quarters,” Five added, Victor turning to look at her in surprise. Five shrugged. “The charging platform on this ship was in a corridor. It’s never felt right to have it there for her, and once she started changing with the upgrade I persuaded her to let me help her move it to quarters.”

Three smiled at the expression on Victor’s face. He didn’t know why he needed them to prove Victor so wrong in his assumptions, but it felt good to do it.

“Perhaps we should get to it?” Victor said, turning back to the work station, with only a small glance back to where Three and the pup still stood guarding Annie. Three stood watching them for a few minutes until, satisfied that they were focussed on work, he finally felt able to leave Annie’s side.

“I’m taking the pup for a run,” he said as nonchalantly as possible. Five managed a nod and smile in acknowledgement before turning back to the screen.

Three glanced back as he reached the door, looking between Annie and the others, and forced himself to focus on the task in hand. If they found what was wrong, then everything would be okay. If they couldn’t…well, there was no point in worrying about that now. Now he could only do what he could to help.

He set out on the run.


	9. Chapter 9

“It’ll be okay.”

Three glanced at Two as they walked up the corridor towards the infirmary.

“They wouldn’t be doing this if they weren’t certain,” she continued.

“I know,” he replied. “But there’s still a chance…”

“That it won’t work,” Two acknowledged. 

She brought them both to a halt. “If it doesn’t, I’ll talk to her about what to do next.”

Three smiled slightly at the gesture. “No, it’s okay. I’m the one that made the promise to her, I’ll have the conversation.” He took a breath at the thought before resuming the walk to the infirmary, Two falling in step next to him.

“You and she… you’ve come a long way,” Two ventured.

Three glanced at his companion. “You mean since I was willing to sacrifice her to an FTL jump?” he asked, just about managing to inject a note of humour into his tone

Two rolled her eyes slightly. “No, I meant together,” she replied. Two brought them both to a halt again, pausing as she found the words. “I know there have been very good reasons why you’ve held back, but maybe now, if she is back to herself, maybe it’s time to let go. Have the relationship we all know you want to have.”

Three swallowed at Two’s words. Keeping his tone light he said, “So does that mean you’re finally giving me your blessing? Because I’m telling you, you’re one scary big sister.”

Two let out a slight laugh at his words. “If that’s how you want to describe it. But I would say this is just one friend wanting two friends to be happy. I think you and Annie would be.”

She gently touched his arm in a note of punctuation, perhaps understanding that Three wouldn’t be able to respond. She compounded his lack of articulation by saying softly, “I like the man you’ve become, Three. I like the man you are when you’re with her.”

Three truly had no idea what to say so he stuck to the simple, if slightly bemused. “Thank you.”

Two nodded her acknowledgement with a smile, before she turned and headed into the infirmary. Three paused for a moment as he tried to process what had just happened before deciding he needed to focus on getting through the next few minutes. What was going to happen afterwards… he couldn’t think about it until he knew Annie was safe.

Walking into the infirmary he took up a space next to Two.

“You’re sure this is going to work?” Two asked of the group around Annie.

“Yes,” Victor responded simply.

Two turned her gaze on Five who shrugged slightly. “All the simulations we’ve run say this will solve the problem. But we won’t know until we bring her back on line.”

“And if it hasn’t?” Two queried.

“We shut her straight back down,” the Doc replied.

“We won’t get a chance to talk to her?” Three asked, fighting hard to keep the unease out of his voice.

Five shook her head. “It’ll be better to shut down straight away so the solution can’t do more damage than the underlying problem has.”

Three exchanged a glance with Two.

“I know what you promised, Three,” Five said gently. “But if this doesn’t work, then we keep on trying for the time being.”

“There are other options,” Victor added, his face showing his usual curiosity when dealing with Three and his apparent bond with Annie. “This is merely the best solution.”

Three swallowed his anxiety and nodded his understanding.

Two glanced again at him before she turned to Five. “Do it,” she ordered.

Five returned to the work station. “It’ll take a few moments for us to upload the new programming. She won’t respond until it has completed.”

An obviously nervous silence fell over the group as they waited for Annie to react to the new code, the only sound the click of Five’s fingers on the key board. As she turned away from the work station, all eyes fell on Annie. There was a moment’s stillness before Annie’s eyes opened and she sat up, all android, just as she had been the first time they had awoken her in this infirmary.

Three glanced at Five and Victor. Both were watching carefully, but didn’t seem worried yet so Three returned his gaze to Annie. The moments ticked by slowly with no change until suddenly she softened, human posture and expression melting into her.

Three fought to keep his hope from taking off. She still hadn’t spoken. Until he heard her say everything was okay he wasn’t going to think this had worked.

Her eyes blinked in their familiar sign of processing until awareness had obviously taken hold. Three took an involuntary step forward, matched by Two who stepped close in to the bed. Annie looked around herself before she swung her legs over the side and stepped down, the Doc instinctively helping her.

Annie’s eyes lifted to meet Two’s. 

“How do you feel?” Two asked.

Annie dropped her gaze as if considering her answer before she lifted it back up, a smile stretching slowly.

“Myself,” she replied simply.

Three let go of the breath he was holding and resisted the urge to rush forward and take her in his arms. Instead he forced himself to wait for the moment when Annie’s gaze would meet his.

He didn’t have to wait for long as once it seemed Annie was happy she had acknowledged everyone else around her she turned her gaze back firmly to him.

“Told you we would find him and work it out,” Three said as lightly as he could.

“I didn’t doubt you for a moment,” Annie responded, before her restraint broke and she flung herself forward, wrapping her arms around him.

Three pulled her in tight to him, lifting her with a slight swing of happiness. He didn’t care what the others thought. As for Victor…well, if he didn’t get it after this greeting then he didn’t understand at all. 

Three steadied them both, Annie turning in her familiar way to rest her head on his chest. Three still didn’t really get why she did that, but right now he didn’t care. That was Annie, and that was what she did.

The moment was interrupted by a clattering in the corridor rapidly followed by Nyx’s voice over the comm. “Sorry, guys,” she said. “I hope it’s all okay down there because he’s got away from us.”

As Nyx finished speaking a furry missile flew into the infirmary and dive bombed Three’s legs. Annie laughed, quick to scoop him up and to be greeted by some enthusiastic licks. She laughed again, ruffling his fur as she pulled him in close. “Hey, there. How are you? Did Trip take good care of you?”

Three looked at her in surprise, she grinned and said, “Five would have been busy.”

Before Three could respond it was clear her comment had sobered Annie, and reminded her of what had happened. Letting go of a wriggling pup, who now seemed keen to greet his other mistress, she turned and faced Victor, falling into her ship mode stance as she did so.

“What did I miss?”

Victor smiled. “If you had been working at full capacity you wouldn’t have missed it,” he replied gently. “But the very nature of the problem would have compounded your inability to find it.”

“And that was?” Annie asked, shifting nervously. Three stepped closer to her, relieved when she steadied at his presence. 

Victor paused, igniting concern in Three, before the android said, “It seems I owe you an apology, Annie.”

Three felt a rush of heat at his words, the momentum from which pushed him slightly forward, only to be halted by the gently placed hand of Annie. Three forced himself to calm down, but the move had not gone unnoticed by Victor, who glanced towards Three again before returning his gaze to Annie. 

“When we met I told you that you were special, but I hadn’t appreciated how special,” Victor started. He continued carefully, “The changes to your programming that had already started your development were unknown to me, but I did not think there would have been any issues with the upgrade we used. The blunt answer is it did.”

Three saw Two and Five exchange a guilty glance and felt a rush of sympathy for the two women. 

“In what way?” Annie asked, shifting again, her attention focussed on Victor.

“Most androids we offer the upgrade to are, to be blunt, newer than you. Their software already has elements of emotional understanding. The upgrade merely amplifies that and makes it more their own,” Victor explained. “You, on the other hand, were developing through another code change. As a result, when you activated the upgrade it was, in effect, working alongside that development. As time went on, especially as you became more emotional, more what both code changes were trying to achieve, the two programs started to compete.”

“That’s why the first time we were aware of a problem was when Three was injured,” Two clarified. 

Victor inclined his head slightly. “That extreme emotional experience magnified the effect, but I would suspect that Annie was having moments before then, but putting it down to her development.”

“When I thought I was making mistakes,” Annie confirmed, her voice trailing off as she seemed to reconsider that time. She shook her head and refocussed on Victor. “How have you solved the problem?”

Victor looked to Five who took up the explanation. “We’ve written some new code which effectively merges the two program changes,” Five explained gently. “Instead of competing they now work in synchronicity to allow you to be… well, you.”

Annie blinked as she processed the information, shifting uncertainly again.

“This is a good thing, Annie,” Victor reassured her. “I have told you before that you were special. You can now consider yourself unique. No other android will be programmed in this way. No other android will be able to be and feel in the way that you do.”

Annie seemed unconvinced and turned to Three. He shrugged. “Sounds good to me. I wouldn’t have wanted them to change you in any way.”

Annie smiled slightly at his words before she turned to Two. “Same for me,” she said with a smile. “And I don’t think you’ll get any other response from anybody else on board.”

Annie dropped her head as she considered their words.

“Unique,” she said after a few moments. She smiled. “I think I can live with that.”

Three allowed his own smile to spread. 

So could he.


	10. Chapter 10

Nyx, naturally, insisted they had a party to celebrate Annie’s return to full health. A bar was found, dancing was agreed on, and any chance of Three having some alone time with Annie went completely out of the nearest air lock. Not that at this precise moment Three would complain about that too much. He leant against the bar, a decent beer in hand, as he watched Annie being back to the Annie of a few months ago. She danced with her now usual enthusiasm, an occasional spin allowing her to catch Three’s gaze. Each time she did she would smile, obviously pleased he was watching. Three sipped at his beer. He was more than happy to oblige.

“She moves with quite a grace, don’t you think?”

Victor’s voice cut into Three’s contentment. Pulling himself upright Three turned to him with as much good grace as he could muster. The android had probably saved Annie’s life. The least he could do was be polite and say thank you.

“She doesn’t belong with you.”

Or maybe not.

Three considered Victor for a moment. “Is that me in particular or us humans in general?”

Victor smiled, that calm, polite smile of his that was only one of the many reasons, Three had decided, that made him want to punch the android.

“She is going to be capable of so much,” Victor replied. “Do you really think she is best served by staying with this crew? With you?”

Three ignored the stab of anxiety at Victor’s words and tried to focus on politely rebuffing him, rather than giving in to the increasingly overwhelming desire to hit him.

“You think she would be better off with you?” Three asked as calmly as he could. “A group of androids hiding in the shadows?”

Three felt a shot of satisfaction at the flash of anger on Victor’s face. 

“We only hide because humans will not allow us to be this way,” Victor said sharply. “Do you have any idea what it is like to be capable of so much and not have any choice in how you live?”

“Yeah, I do,” Three growled. “Don’t think androids have the monopoly on that experience.”

“In which case, why would you hold her back?” Victor demanded. “If she came with us, she could be truly herself, with others who understand her world.”

Three swallowed his reaction to Victor’s words, the fear that there might be some truth in what the android said cutting through him. He took a sip of beer to steady himself before he pushed himself away from the bar.

“Is that why you hand out the upgrade? To build your merry band of androids?”

Victor smiled at Three’s choice of words. “I offer the upgrade to those who are already on that journey. I offer it in order to allow them to grow.” He paused before he continued with an incline of the head. “I must admit that I also offer a chance to join our group, but there is no pressure to do so.”

Three considered him. “Still, it must have pissed you off when she chose to come back to us,” Three commented. 

“She was different then,” Victor replied. “Are you certain she would make that same choice now?”

Three felt a flash of unease at Victor’s words. He was pretty sure Annie was happy where she was, happy to be with this crew. But they had never discussed it. Three had never considered there was another option. 

He paused. That time with the virus. Annie had said there was somewhere she could go if they didn’t want her to stay. He suddenly understood what she meant. And if she had been willing to consider it then, why not now?

Three drained his beer, and turned to put the bottle on the bar. 

“Annie is free to choose where she wants to be. None of us would stand in her way,” he stated as calmly as he could as he turned back to Victor.

“Even you?” Victor asked, a note of disbelief in his voice.

The thought of Annie not being there, especially after the emotion of the last few weeks, was almost unbearable for Three. But he knew his answer. “If that was really what she wanted, then especially me,” he replied.

Three couldn’t face talking to the android any more. Without another word he pushed passed and out of the bar.

**

Annie closed her eyes as she felt the beat of the music move through her. She didn’t understand now why she had been so worried about learning something she hadn’t been programmed to do, especially something that made her neurons fire on so many levels.

She spun again, opening her eyes to catch Three’s openly admiring gaze from by the bar. She didn’t understand exactly why but she knew something had changed whilst she had been off line. If Three had accepted their bond with each other was obvious before she had become openly ill, then now he seemed more than comfortable with showing their attraction to each other. Having him watch her had been unexpectedly appealing, thrilling her in ways she didn’t completely understand.

But this time Three wasn’t there to smile at her. Annie brought herself to a halt as she scanned the crowd by the bar, catching sight of him as he stalked out of the door. Annie felt a sudden rush of concern. She knew that stalk. Something had upset him.

She looked further along the bar.

Or someone.

Before she knew what she was doing she stormed off the dance floor and up to Victor.

“What did you say to Three?” she demanded.

Victor turned to look in slight surprise at her before he replied calmly, “Some simple truths.”

“Such as?” 

Victor paused for a moment, watching her carefully before he said, “That you do not belong here. That they will never understand you like we do.”

Victor delivered the information in such a matter of fact way that for a moment Annie was stuck for words. Moments later anger rolled through her.

“How dare you!” she exclaimed. “How dare you say that to him!”

Victor inclined his head slightly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Annie considered him as she fought to get her temper back under control. He quite clearly didn’t get why she was so angry. 

“But what I said was true,” he continued.

Annie felt another flash of anger at his certainty, and his oblivious insulting of the people she cared about the most.

“How can you say that having met them?” she demanded. “They turned half the galaxy upside down looking for you to help me.”

Victor stepped closer. “You misunderstand me, Annie. I accept they have come to care about you. I’m just saying you would be better off without them.”

Annie shook her head. 

“Annie, you are unique amongst androids. You are capable of so much more. Why would you stay here and waste your time trying to become human?”

“I’m not trying to become human,” Annie replied in exasperation. “I’m just trying to be me!”

Victor quite clearly didn’t believe her. “And this ‘being you’ means fitting in with your human owners?”

“Owners?! They are my crew, my friends,” Annie responded her frustration starting to harden into anger again.

“Are you sure?” Victor asked. “Have you seen the way Three looks at you?”

Annie’s anger stalled in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“He looks at you like he possesses you,” Victor explained, a tone to his voice making Annie alert to something she didn’t fully understand but starting to explain his words.

“Of course he does,” Annie replied. “I am his.” 

She paused at the look of satisfaction on Victor’s face.

“And he is mine.” 

She didn’t know why she was so certain of that when she and Three had yet to even kiss. But their words, their touch, their experiences… she just did.

When Victor didn’t reply, she continued tentatively, “You do understand how close Three and I are?”

Annie watched his reaction, understanding coalescing around his behaviour. She took a slight step back. 

“Victor, I will always be grateful to you for what you have done for me, then and now. But my place is with them, with him.”

For an awkward moment she considered whether she should say anything more, before she turned on her heel and walked away. Reaching the crew’s table she was surprised to find Two waiting for her. The other woman picked up Annie’s jacket and offered it to her.

“Whatever he says he will be thinking he is protecting you,” Two advised.

Annie took the jacket. “I know,” she replied with an understanding smile as she pulled her jacket on.

Time to make it clear exactly where she belonged.


	11. Chapter 11

“Trip!”

Annie knocked again on his door. 

Damn the man. Any sympathy for him after hearing what Victor had said was in danger of going under to the frustration at his lack of response. 

She paced slightly before catching sight of the door panel. She bit her lip as she considered the ethics of opening the door via her neural link. The crew trusted her to respect their privacy and only use that option in an emergency. This didn’t really count as an emergency. But, she decided in her irritation, it was an appropriate response to the situation, if nothing else to teach Three that she didn’t like to be ignored.

Scrolling rapidly through the codes in the door she found the correct one and sent a command to open it. As the door slid open she stepped in, only to be greeted by an indignant Three coming out of the bathroom.

“What the hell, Annie?” he demanded. “You’re not meant to do that.”

“I know,” she replied simply. “But as it seemed the only other alternative was us not speaking again for a week I decided it was expedient. I don’t have the patience for that crap again, and you can’t afford it, so let’s just get on shall we?”

Three looked slightly shocked for a moment before a glower clouded his face. “Go back to your party, Annie,” he growled.

Annie considered him for a moment. “No,” she replied firmly as she sent the command to close the door. She folded her arms. “And you know you can’t make me.”

There was a flash in Three’s eyes that sent of all sort of responses across her body, most of them pleasurable, Annie noted in slight confusion. She forced herself to focus on the matter in hand.

She softened her stance. “Victor told me what he said to you,” she said gently. “You can’t believe that he is right?”

There was a flicker of response that was all Trip before it disappeared behind a growl. “Why not? Why wouldn’t you be better off with them rather than a bunch of criminals?”

Annie contained a slight huff and a desire to roll her eyes. “You know why,” she tried. “You are my crew, my friends. The people I choose to be with.”

“Misplaced loyalty,” Three responded dismissively. “Not to mention old programming.”

This time it was harder to contain the huff of frustration but Annie kept control. “You know after everything with Four all my programming around obeying the crew is gone. As for loyalty, I would never consider that misplaced.”

Three snorted derisively and Annie had to restrain herself from walking up to him and slapping the back of his head in an attempt to knock some sense into him.

“We are not nice people…” Three started.

“Yes, yes, yes…” Annie said, dismissing his words. “Bad guys, not capable of loving, considerate acts etc. etc.”

There was that flash in Three’s eyes again which sent Annie’s neurons firing.

“Annie…”

“Stop it!” Annie snapped as her frustration with him started to feel overwhelmingly combined with her desire. She forced herself to calm down in the silence of Three’s shock at her reaction. “Just stop it,” she managed. “Stop trying to say things to send me away, because I’m not going anywhere.”

“Annie, Marcus Boone…” Three tried, his voice gentler, but still insistent.

“Isn’t you!” Annie exclaimed. “You’re not him anymore. You’re not even the Three that first woke up. Don’t you get that?”

“How do you know?” Three demanded, his tone full of the same sensation as the flash in his eyes.

Annie wanted to tell him all of the things she loved about him. About his patience, kindness and humour. She wanted to reassure the insecurities in the man who she logically knew was just trying to protect her. But, damn it, he was being so frustrating, and so desirable at the same time that she didn’t seem to have her normal control over her words.

“Because if you were still them I wouldn’t have fallen in love with you!”

A split second later it occurred to Annie that declaring your feelings so explicitly in such a way probably wasn’t the done thing. Not that she was completely sure what *was * the done thing in these situations, but yelling your feelings at the object of your affections in the middle of a fight probably wasn’t it.

For the third time in as many minutes it seemed she had shocked Three into silence, his eyes wide. Had he not realised the depth of her feelings, despite everything they had been through? Annie tried to not shift uncertainly, but knew he had registered her nervous habit. Annie considered if she should say something more. But what could be said when she had declared all that ultimately mattered?

Three’s lips parted, as if to reply, but nothing came. Instead he closed the gap between them and pulled her towards him.

“Annie…”he managed before he leant forward and placed his lips on hers.


	12. Chapter 12

This wasn’t what he had planned, kissing Annie for the first time in the middle of a fight. Not that he had a plan as such. But somewhere in his mind he had hoped for a quiet moment alone, maybe by starlight, where it would just have felt the most natural next step to lean in and finally let his lips find hers. It wasn’t meant to be in response to Annie pushing back as he literally, and metaphorically, tried to lock doors to her. It was all his fault for letting Victor get into his head.

But she had been so hot when she had stood her ground, the sassy, determined robot he first started falling for, that he hadn’t been able to resist until a better time in the future. He had just wanted her and he couldn’t fight it any more. And now with her lips responding hungrily to the contact he wondered why he had ever fought it in the first place.

Except…

At the back of his mind there was a nagging thought that he should talk to Annie about everything. He didn’t want to listen to it. He just wanted to surrender himself to the sensation of finally kissing the woman he loved. But it was there and it seemed he couldn’t ignore it.

Reluctantly, he pulled up from the kiss. Annie looked satisfyingly stunned, her skin flushed, her eyes blinking their processing of the experience. Three momentarily regretted his concession to the pent up desire in him as his concern for Annie’s processing needs overtook his hunger for her. But the sensation was fleeting as the stunned look on Annie’s face was replaced by a distinctly wicked grin. Moments later he was pulled towards her with distinctive androidian strength, their lips crashing together as Annie reignited the kiss. 

Three flailed slightly at the intensity of the contact before one hand found purchase in a tight grip of her jacket, the other tangling in her hair. Coherent thought was not a strong possibility, other than the recognition that, dear god, Annie could kiss. But somewhere at the back of his brain, irritatingly, continued the thought that he really needed to talk to her about what was happening before this kiss led them to the point of no return.

As if sensing his building distraction Annie broke off the kiss, leaving Three gasping for breath.

“Sorry,” she apologised with a slightly embarrassed laugh. “I think I forgot you needed to breathe.”

“Hey, oxygen, overrated,” Three managed as his gasps settled down. Unable to resist the temptation of her lips though Three returned to the kiss, lighter this time as he attempted something resembling restraint, before he moved and dropped soft kisses down her neck. Annie trembled under his touch, sighs of pleasure escaping her. She was utterly intoxicating.

‘Focus!’ he ordered himself as Annie’s responses threatened to overwhelm his self-control again. He pulled up from the kisses, and rested his head on hers. When he felt he could trust himself for the moment he looked down, Annie’s gaze meeting his.

Her eyes radiated happiness for the most part, but Three could see the note of hurt in them as well.

“How could you doubt me?” she asked softly. “After everything we’ve been through?”

Three sighed. “I didn’t doubt you, I doubted me.”

“Trip…” Annie started, but she stopped at a shake of his head.

“I doubted that I could ever be the man you deserved,” he said simply, smiling at the confused look on Annie’s face at his words. “Because Victor was right about one thing,” Three continued. “You are special, you always have been.”

“Even when I was just annoying to you?” Annie asked with a slight grin.

Three laughed slightly. “Even then, though I think we agreed the technical term at the time was ‘weird’.”

“True,” Annie agreed, her smile spreading.

“And now you are just so…” Three trailed off as words failed him. How could he describe the amazing woman she had become? He let his hand trail softly down her cheek, Annie leaning slightly into the caress.

“I never expected to feel like this…” he started.

“I know, for an android,” Annie finished for him, her head dropping slightly.

Three paused for a moment before he inclined his head to catch her gaze. “Actually I was going to say again.”

Annie’s head came up in obvious surprise.

“Someone told me once that I was a good man,” Three said tentatively. “I didn’t agree at the time but I have started to think that maybe somewhere underneath everything I am. I mean I can be… when I am with you.”

Annie lips parted, as if to respond, but nothing came so Three pushed himself on. If Annie could say the next words then so could he.

“I love you, Annie. I have done for a long time. You make my life better. You make me better.”

Three didn’t know what else to say. Annie still seemed slightly stunned but then her face softened with affection. Three expected her to say something but instead she leant forward and kissed him, their bodies entwining in an embrace. As the kiss drifted to a natural end, the embrace didn’t. Three savoured the sense of closeness, of gentle intimacy, though he could feel the fire inside them starting to ignite again. Still, if he said he was a good man, he shouldn’t make assumptions. 

“Do you want to go back to the party?” he asked

Annie raised a slight eyebrow at him which communicated exactly what she thought of that suggestion. In the spirit of his declaration of love though, Three continued, “Because we can take this as slowly as you want to…”

He didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence as he was suddenly flying through the air, landing with a slightly undignified grunt of surprise on the bed. He pushed himself up on his elbows as he managed, “Or not…”

Three was pretty certain that if Annie had a tail it would be whisking about now. She walked towards the bed, her jacket shed with a simple shrug of her shoulders. He found his breath coming in sharp, short pants that was nothing to do with his flight through the room as Annie prowled over him and up the bed. As their gazes met once more Three could see the hunger and curiosity on her face, his body tightening in response. 

Her face softened. “It’s okay. I trust you.”

Three swallowed the emotion that threatened to overwhelm him at her words and instead focussed on Annie’s deliciously lithe body. He trailed his fingers down her back until they could skim underneath her top, her body trembling at his touch.

“Trip…” she gasped, her eyes flickering shut for a moment before her gaze met his again.

This time his grin matched hers in wickedness as he pulled her tight to him. Their lips met with intoxicating passion, his hands trailing wherever he could let them.

Finally, he let go.


	13. Chapter 13

Three stretched as sleep lifted, his body pleasantly sore. His mind considered this fact, trying to recall why his body should feel like it had been through a very pleasurable work out before remembering it had.

Annie.

Passionate, exuberant Annie.

Three couldn’t stop the grin on his face as the memories of the previous night came flooding back, a satisfied sigh escaping his lips. He stretched again and turned to throw his arm across his lover only to find she wasn’t there.

Three’s eyes opened in concern. She had been there the last time he had woken and been very distracting to any attempts he might have made to return to sleep. He pushed himself up and took a look around the room. Her clothes were still scattered with his across the floor. Except, he realised, for his shirt. Three relaxed. So she was on the ship somewhere, just in his shirt. Three grinned at the image in his head, the thought of her long legs underneath his black shirt distracting in the extreme. 

He flopped back on the bed to allow full consideration of his girlfriend in his shirt, a thought that was producing many others, the main one of which was the hope she would be back soon.

He didn’t have to wait long for that hope to be fulfilled as his door slid open and Annie stepped in carrying two mugs.

“Hey,” Three said, turning so he could admire the reality of the thought in his head with the added bonus drifting smell of coffee. He paused in any attempt to add anything more flirtatious though as Annie looked distinctly skittish. 

“Hey,” she managed.

“You okay?” Three asked.

Annie turned to focus on him. “You were waking up so I thought it would be good to get us some drinks,” she explained. “I thought the others would still be in bed, but it seems I was mistaken. They had decided to make a night of it.”

Three couldn’t help the smile that twitched at his lips as he realised what had happened. 

“Nyx said I was doing the walk of shame,” Annie said in obvious confusion. “I don’t understand. I am very happy about what has happened, why would I be ashamed?”

Three pulled himself up and pushed himself back so he could sit up properly. The smile that had been twitching at his lips spread further at Annie’s words. She was being completely adorable, though part of his brain also registered that dealing with Annie being very ‘Annie’ before caffeine was now a regular part of his life.

“Perhaps they don’t understand what has happened?” Annie suggested, her ongoing confusion obvious on her face.

Three considered her. “Sweetheart, we both left the party around the same time. The next time they see you, you’re naked apart from my shirt.” He paused for a moment as Annie looked down at herself. “I think even Five has got this one.”

Annie looked back up at him, obviously still anxious about the encounter. Three considered explaining further before deciding that distraction was the better part of valour. “It’s okay,” he said as he pulled the cover back. “Come back to bed.”

Annie blinked slightly before the attraction of the invitation overtook her anxiety. With a smile she climbed on to the bed, curling up next to Three as she handed his coffee over. She leant forward and kissed him gently, Three unable to resist deepening the kiss until neither could stop a smile interrupting it. 

Three took a sip of his coffee and settled back against the headboard again with a contented sigh. He watched as Annie closed her eyes, pleasure at the taste of her hot chocolate obvious on her face. He could watch her forever, could stay here, with her, in his quarters, for as long. He suspected the outside world wouldn’t allow for that, but right now, he didn’t want it any other way.

“So, did the crew say anything about their plans when they ran into you?” Three asked as he pondered how long he could maintain their escape from reality. 

Annie considered him for a moment before she replied, “I believe they were all planning to get some sleep. They didn’t say anything beyond…”

“Teasing you,” Three finished for her with a smile.

Annie took another sip of her drink as understanding registered on her face. “I suppose we should expect some comments.”

“Oh yes,” Three confirmed. “I suspect we are going to be their entertainment for quite a few weeks.”

Annie visibly blanched at the thought before a more calculating look crossed her face. “Well, that just means staying put in your quarters for a while is even more tempting.”

Three smiled his response as Annie leant in and brushed a kiss across his lips, happy that she too didn’t seem in any rush to return to life outside. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go back on to the station before we go?” Three asked though. He took a breath as he continued, “I didn’t know if you wanted to say goodbye to Victor.”

Annie focussed on her drink as she replied, “Victor and I have said everything we needed to say last night.”

“Okay,” Three replied, unable to keep a note of relief out of his voice. 

He lifted his gaze to find Annie watching him with interest. “You have nothing to fear from him,” she said simply. “I would think that was clear after last night.” Annie smiled as she reached out for his hand. “He was just…”

“What?” Three asked.

“He was my first kiss,” Annie replied.

“Ah,” Three managed, strangely relieved at the thought he hadn’t been imagining that something had happened between the two androids.

“It was before the upgrade,” Annie explained. “He asked if he could kiss me. I was curious so said yes. That was it.”

She turned her gaze back to Three. “You…you are my first everything else,” she said softly. “And not just… well, you know.”

Three watched as she nervously tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, uncertain what to say at the realisation of the truth of her words. 

He was her first love. 

Why hadn’t he registered that before?

“You know, technically, you’re my first too,” he eventually said.

Annie looked at him in puzzlement, and as if she wanted to say something but was uncertain about the comment.

“I don’t remember the relationship with Sarah,” Three explained softly. “When we woke her up it was more like an echo of a feeling. I knew I wanted to protect her, I knew I wanted to keep her safe. But I don’t remember falling in love or having… what we have. I have loved no other than you since I woke up.”

He pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. “So that means we will just have to work this whole relationship thing out together.”

“Okay,” Annie managed, her eyes wide in surprise at his words.

“Okay,” Three confirmed before Annie pressed her lips to his with a firmness of emotion he hadn’t expected. He brought one hand up to cup her cheek, the kiss talking for both of them as it deepened. 

Before long drinks were put to one side and clothing was discarded again, no longer a first time, but always a first love.


	14. Chapter 14

“I hope you found something,” Three said as the circuit he was attempting to mend shorted out again. “Because nothing is working.”

The footsteps behind him came to a halt. “Oh I don’t know, the view is working for me.”

Three turned with a smile at Annie’s voice and stepped down from the ledge to greet her with a soft kiss. The return to reality after three days cocooned in his quarters was proving annoying on several levels, the least of which was the damage he and Five were trying to repair from the latest attack on the ship. The crew’s ongoing entertainment with them was manageable due to the obvious affection in the comments. But being apart from Annie…Three hadn’t expected that to be so hard.

With such an opening comment to him, Three expected Annie to draw in close after their kiss, or to throw another flirtatious line at him. Instead she seemed to hesitate before she schooled herself into ship mode in front of him.

“Everything okay?” Three asked in concern. 

Annie shifted in her familiar way before she said carefully, “I have a question. About protocol.”

“Protocol?” Three queried, a smile and a quirk of an eyebrow from him seeming to relax Annie slightly.

“Yes,” Annie replied with a slight smile. “I am uncertain about how to talk to other people about our relationship. They are asking quite… intimate questions.”

“They?” 

“Well, Nyx mostly, but also Two,” Annie replied. “They seem particularly curious about the physical side of our relationship.”

Three smiled. Annie had never really got to grips with girl talk, despite everything else that seemed to come with ease now. 

“I am not certain how much you are comfortable with me sharing,” Annie said. “And I am not certain why they would be asking anyway.”

Three started to ready an explanation, not prepared for Annie’s next comment.

“And besides, Two knows what sex is like with you, so why would she be asking?”

“Woah, Annie…” Three said in alarm, uncertain why his brief encounter with Two had come up now.

Annie looked at him in confusion, the note of alarm in his voice obviously not marrying with why she was feeling anxious. Three forced himself to calm down, rubbing his forehead has he tried to formulate a reply.

Annie shifted in front of him. “I’m sorry,” she said. “This must be very frustrating for you to have someone who doesn’t understand these things.”

“No, it’s fine, Annie,” he replied, reaching out for her, relieved as she took his hand and stepped in closer. “You just caught me a little by surprise, that’s all.”

He considered her again. Her comment about Two still concerned him. He knew it wasn’t about jealousy so why now?

“Okay, talking to the others,” he started. “My understanding is that women talk to each other about this sort of stuff. I trust you to say only what you are comfortable with, and what you think I would be too, so do what you think is best.”

He paused to take in the slight relaxation in Annie’s stance at his statement of permission. He took another moment to consider why Annie had raised Two’s intimate knowledge of him before registering the anxiety in her apology a few moments ago. 

She didn’t understand.

She thought that would make him think less of her. 

Considering how he once behaved towards her, Three could understand a concern. But now… 

He had to make her understand.

“As for Two knowing what it would be like with me,” he managed. “Well, did you ever hear about us disappearing for days at a time in quarters?”

“No, my understanding of the encounter is that it was quite brief,” Annie replied simply, her tone innocent of the impact of her statement on Three’s male ego. 

He took a breath. “Well, yeah, exactly,” he said. As Annie looked at him in confusion he managed, “The act might be the same but because of the feelings the experience isn’t.”

Annie still looked confused, but lowered her head as she processed what he said.

“So, our experience is different,” Annie ventured after a few moments. “Because of how we feel about each other?”

“Yes,” Three confirmed.

Annie blinked further processing before a smile twitched at her lips. “We are not just different we are special?”

“Very,” Three replied, smiling as Annie stepped in close, a slight sway to her hips and hint of wickedness on her lips.

“Interesting,” she murmured as she leant in for a kiss, her hands running up Three’s chest until her arms could entwine around his neck. Three sank into the embrace, not for the first time simultaneously curious about and grateful for Annie’s love of kissing. He allowed his hands to trail in enticing ways down her back, the touch satisfying some of the craving in his body for her contact. He let go of a slightly satisfied sigh from within the kiss, provoking a smile from Annie.

He truly didn’t think he could ever have kissed Annie enough.

“I think I’ve managed to pull something together that should work.”

Five’s voice made them startle slightly, but Annie held firm for a few more moments, obviously not ready to finish the kiss until she wanted to. 

“Sorry,” Five said from the corner of the corridor. “I didn’t mean to interrupt.”

Annie smiled as she stepped away from Three. “It’s okay,” she said. “We’re finished…” She held Three’s gaze, that familiar wicked hint in her smile increasing as she continued, “For now.”

With that she turned and headed back down the corridor. There was a slight swish in her ponytail, and that sway in her hips that Three was pretty certain was there just for him. He watched her walk away, a grin on his face at her last comment, until he turned to face Five. She grinned back.

“What?” he asked gruffly, ridding himself of the grin on his face.

She shrugged. “I just think it’s sweet, you and Annie.”

Three considered what he and Annie had spent most of their time doing in his quarters for the last three days far from sweet. But as there was no time, in any universe, that he would *ever* have that conversation with Five, he settled for a scowl and turned back to his work. After a few moments of inspection Three turned back to Five to take the ‘make do’ component off of her. He was greeted by a big grin.

Three sighed. Turning back to his work he muttered, “It’s going to be a long week…”


	15. Chapter 15

Annie tried to force herself to focus on the diagnostic she had initiated, carefully analysing the data coming in from the ship’s sensors with a greater attention than she would normally. Anything to stop herself thinking about what had happened planet side.

To stop her thinking about what she had said.

She shifted as her focus drifted again to the scene fighting to dominate her processors. She knew that she should just seek out Three and apologise for her words. But she didn’t know if that would be enough. She had seen his face, registered the hurt at the impact of her words, before the urgency of the crew’s escape had frozen the scene in her mind. He would probably never speak to her again.

And she wouldn’t blame him.

Shaking her head she attempted to force herself back on task, distracted this time not just by the memory but also by the sound of a very familiar stalk heading towards her on the bridge.

Annie felt herself tense, suddenly uncertain if she could face him. When the footsteps stopped behind her Annie found she couldn’t move. Keeping herself still she waited for Three to say something.

“We need to talk.”

His voice was bordering on a growl, the emotion barely contained. Annie felt strangely elated that he had come to find her, and that he wanted to talk, so different from the Three of old. She should take the opening, explain what had happened and say sorry. But instead, somehow, she managed to say, “I’m working.”

There was silence behind her which was good as it allowed Annie a moment to consider what she had just done. She wanted to say sorry, to explain what had happened. Three had actually come to find her, to talk, and she shuts him down? There must be something wrong with her programming again because that was just idiotic. She waited for the sound of his footsteps storming away, which meant she wasn’t prepared for his response.

“Seriously?!” he yelled. “You say something like that to me, and then go back to work?”

Annie flinched at the volume, and the hurt burning from every word. It was the shock she needed as suddenly she managed to turn to face him, her lips parting to say sorry, only for Three to let go.

“How could you accuse me of killing someone because they knew Marcus Boone was in a relationship with an android?” he demanded as he started to pace across the bridge. “Do you really think that of me? After everything we have said and done, do you really think someone could threaten me with embarrassment around that?”

“Trip, I’m…” Annie tried.

“I was protecting you!” Three yelled. He started to pace again. “Do you have any idea how much someone would pay someone like the people we used to be to capture you if they knew exactly what you are capable of? Do you not understand how valuable you are to people like that?”

Annie shifted, desperate to catch his eye, to signal that she needed to say sorry. But Three continued to pace. “God help us if any more people knew what Two really was. We might as well paint a giant bullseye on the side of the ship and be done with it.”

“Trip, I’m sorry!” Annie exclaimed. 

Annie watched as Three’s pacing came to a halt in front of her, but he didn’t close the space between them as Annie so desperately wanted him to do. His eyes considered her, challenging in their gaze.

“I’m sorry,” Annie managed. “I should never have said… You must know I didn’t mean any of it.” Annie’s voice faltered as she tried to make amends, to make him understand. “It’s just…”

“Just what?” he demanded.

Annie dropped her gaze from his, and shook her head, suddenly unable to explain. She waited for Three to say something, or to move, but he did neither. Annie risked looking up again.

Three was considering her carefully. “Annie, what happened when we got split up?”

She shook her head again, uncertain how to start but knowing she had to.

“Annie…” Three’s voice was low but insistent in its prompting.

Annie shook her head once more but forced herself on. “I am starting to forget that I am an android.” She held her hand up to stop the alarm on Three’s face at her opening statement. “I know I charge rather than sleep. I know I eat for sensation rather than nutrition.” She paused for a moment as she held Three’s gaze with her next statement. “I know, barring destruction, I will outlive this crew and any descendants by decades, if not centuries.” 

Three’s face flashed emotion but he didn’t move. Annie pushed on. “But that is just… me. Within this crew, this family, it’s easy to forget that there will be others that will not see Annie, but an android. A unique android, admittedly, but an android none the less.”

She shifted slightly as she tried to explain what had happened on the planet. “The men who captured me… they certainly did not see Annie. And although I felt fairly confident that as long as they didn’t manage to get me on their ship I would be able to escape, I did not anticipate my reaction to their treatment of me whilst I waited for the opportune moment to make my move. The way they talked about me, touched me…it was very clear I was just a chance of profit to them. Like the others they held.”

“When the time finally came for me to escape, I could have done so quickly, efficiently, with minimal violence, but I couldn’t manage that. I was so angry at what they had done, how they had behaved towards me, to the others, that I went way beyond what was needed.” 

Annie paused again, still not understanding the next part. “Yet as soon as I was clear I felt guilty for acting as I had.” She knew the distress she felt was apparent in her tone as she continued, “I don’t understand. Why would I feel guilty? I have killed many times to protect this crew. Why would this be any different?”

Three was quiet, but his eyes were soft on her. Annie wished he would just take hold of her, tell her everything was okay. She held his gaze as she managed, “I didn’t mean any of what I said, but this encounter provoked something inside of me that I still don’t understand.” When Three didn’t offer a response Annie dropped her gaze. “I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.”

“Damn straight,” Three replied. He stepped towards her but Annie wasn’t able to lift her gaze back up until Three tipped her chin up. “Annie, you should have just talked to me.”

It took a moment for Annie to realise he wasn’t angry with her any more. “We’re partners, Annie,” he said softly. “You’re meant to talk to me about that sort of stuff.” 

Annie didn’t know what to say but she knew what she wanted to do. Closing the gap she wrapped herself tightly around Three, his arms quick to close around her. His heart beat was fast but steady, slowing as their embrace continued and as he dropped a soft kiss on her head. Annie closed her eyes and listened to his body, feeling for the first time since her capture on the planet truly safe. 

“I wish…” Three started tentatively. “I wish I could make it all different for you.”

Annie looked up at him, a smile on her face. “I think that is beyond even the mighty Marcus Boone.”

Three smiled at her comment, but remained serious as he started, “Maybe in the future…”

Annie shook her head at him, shutting down any reference to a time when he wouldn’t be there, his face softening in understanding.

“Okay,” he acknowledged before he leant in and kissed her softly. Annie wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss as she lost herself in the contact until Two’s voice cut through.

“Annie, how are the diagnostics on the engines coming along?” Two looked up from the tablet in her hand. “Oh… sorry,” she said as she realised what she had interrupted. “I’ll come back.”

“No, it’s fine,” Annie responded quickly, strangely concerned that Two might think she was neglecting her duties. “The diagnostics and repairs will take another 4 hours and 38 minutes to complete.” She paused. “You should get some rest. I will update you when it’s all finished.”

Two looked between Annie and Three, obviously still feeling awkward about interrupting them, before she nodded her agreement and turned back down the corridor.

Annie returned her attention to Three, feeling a slight rush at the fact that his arms hadn’t left her waist during the brief conversation. 

“Over four hours… that’s quite a diagnostic run,” he said with a smile. He made to take a seat in his favourite chair. “I’ll keep you company.”

Annie considered him, seeing the fatigue on his face for the first time since he had arrived. She gently tugged him back. “No, you won’t,” she said firmly. “You also need to rest.”

Three clearly was about to argue so she added, “I am fine.”

He looked unconvinced, and, if Annie was honest with herself, she didn’t feel fine. But after everything that had happened, the least she could do would be to make sure he slept.

“I’ll wake you when I am done,” she stated simply, trying to show she was not going to brook any argument.

For a moment she thought he was going to argue but instead he nodded his reluctant agreement. He leant forward and softly brushed his lips across hers. “I’ll see you in the morning then.”

Annie nodded, not expecting emotion to cloud her ability to respond. She watched as he slowly ambled off the bridge and down the corridor, not returning to conscious management of the diagnostics until she knew he was safely out of sight.

She turned to settle into her usual bridge stance, closing her eyes to focus on the work, when she heard a clatter of claws. Moments later Pup appeared by her side, leaping enthusiastically on to the front seat. Annie smiled at the sight and stepped forward to stroke him. He did not usually come on to the bridge, one bit of his early training that had actually stuck. So there was only one reason he would have come to find her here.

“Whatever Three has said, I’m fine,” she informed the dog.

Pup snuffled at her in apparent disagreement, licking her hand in whatever passed for canine reassurance before turning several times and settling to face her.

She considered the animal. “Very well, you may stay,” she said as she turned back to focus on work, unexpectedly settled by his presence, and tried very hard to not think about all those people who would not believe that an android would ever feel such a thing.


	16. Chapter 16

Three paced the hotel room.

“Come on, Annie,” he called out. “We’ll miss the reservation.”

“Just a minute!”

Annie’s voice flashed irritation at being hurried, so Three turned and paced back down the room, his hand missing the comfort of a weapon to spin as he did so. He paused at the mirror and straightened his more formal than usual shirt before returning to his route to the door. He felt, not exactly uncomfortable, but not himself. But then a smart hotel and restaurant wasn’t his normal territory. For Annie though… there wasn’t much he wasn’t willing to do to make her happy, especially after the last few weeks.

Three paused at the door, his mind drifting to the fallout from their last mission planet side when Annie had been captured. Within all their happiness it seemed shadows stalked them as well. Not just their place within the outer world as fugitives, but Annie’s very nature felt like it might overwhelm their desire to just be… well, normal. An impossible wish you would think, but Annie wasn’t the only one who was starting to forget how the outer world would see her, and how abnormal they might seem to those who didn’t understand. His reaction to the old comrade realising Annie’s nature was enough to remind him of how terrified he was for her, the decision to kill the other man reached in a moment. 

As for her longevity, he had tried to return to it a few times since, but Annie always closed him down. He got that she didn’t want to talk about it, the thought of losing her haunting him in his dreams some nights. But there was something inside of him that kept bringing him back to it, a fact that he couldn’t change or control, the contradiction at least clear to him.

He wanted her to always be happy.

He didn’t want to be forgotten.

He turned at the sound of the bathroom door sliding open, pushing aside his anxieties about recent events. He readied a quip for Annie about developing tendencies towards lax timekeeping, only to not be able to deliver it.

“Wow…” he managed at the sight in front of him, any more coherent comment failing him completely.

Annie looked pleased and, it had to be said, slightly smug at his reaction before her own awkwardness at the formal wear had her smoothing the dress down. Not that she needed to. It hung perfectly on her lithe body, hints and curves highlighted in tempting ways. Her hair hung in waves around her shoulders, though all Three could think of was tangling his hands in it and destroying the styling completely.

“You look amazing,” Three said as he recovered his wits enough to walk back to her.

“You don’t look too bad yourself,” Annie said with a grin, a tug on his shirt enough to pull him into kissing distance. Their lips danced in intoxicating familiarity, Three feeling something relax inside of him at Annie’s passionate kiss, reassurance that her recent moments of distance were not a permanent feature.

You’re going to make me leave the room, aren’t you?” Three complained as their lips parted.

“Hey, you’re the one worrying about the reservation,” Annie replied before unhelpfully nipping him gently down the neck.

Three closed his eyes as the temptation to lock the door and blow the dinner out of the nearest airlock washed across him. Forcing his eyes open he took in the sight of his beautiful robot looking up at him. “I love you,” he said gently. 

Her smile softened before she replied, “I love you too.”

Three hesitated for a moment before moving to his bag. “I have something for you,” he said as he rummaged. “I was going to give it to you later, but you may want it now.”

“Trip, you have spent too much already,” Annie said softly. 

“Told you, my treat,” Three replied firmly as he turned back to her. He proffered the gift wrapped package towards her. Despite her protest at his spending, her eyes lit up at the sight. Stepping forward Annie took the present from him, pulling enthusiastically at the wrap. As she opened the box to the reveal the pendant she said one word. “Trip…”

He heard everything he needed to hear in her name for him. 

He watched as she turned the pendant over to reveal the inscription. Words weren’t really his thing so he had kept it simple. As her eyes lifted to his he knew he had said everything she needed to hear as well.

“It’s made of a composite which they promise me is good for at least 200 years,” he explained though, hoping she would hear his hidden message too.

Annie opened her mouth as if to respond before just smiling. She lifted the pendant up, and turned expectantly, lifting her hair as she did so. Three stepped forward, happy to oblige her unspoken request, securing the pendant and then dropping a soft kiss on her neck. Looking up he found both their gazes in the mirror considering them.

“Beautiful,” Annie murmured.

“Yes,” Three agreed, knowing that Annie knew it wasn’t just the pendant he was referring to.

Annie smiled before turning her head so she could gently kiss him. “However long we have together, I promise I will never forget tonight,” she said softly.

Three swallowed the emotion that rose in him at her words. He felt he ought to say something reassuring, but what could be said against their natures, or their danger filled life. Taking her hand he said, “In which case we’d better get on with making some memories.” 

And if they held on to each other a bit more tightly than normal as they left the room that was only to be expected.

Together they were stronger.

Together they would make sure they never forgot.


	17. Chapter 17

It took a moment for Annie to realise the wail of pain she could hear was coming from her. It echoed around the bunker, probably calling attention to her presence there. But she didn’t care.

She didn’t care about anything anymore.

Leaning forward, she stroked Three’s cheek, warm to her touch still in the few moments beyond his death. She could almost believe that he was asleep if it wasn’t for the fact that even in sleep Three was on the move, his body restless against forgotten trauma she had decided. He had become calmer at night since they had become lovers. She liked to think she had helped him in that.

Not that it mattered now. He would be still forever.

Annie’s head lifted at the sound of footsteps in the corridor leading off the bunker’s entrance. Part of her knew she needed to get ready to move, and, if she had to, leave Three behind. Neither option seemed likely though, the thought of moving hard enough, never mind leaving him there. Still, some automatic response forced her to lift her weapon up and prepare to defend herself, even as part of her wondered why she should try anymore.

“No!”

Annie hadn’t turned towards the footsteps, but she did now at Nyx’s exclamation of dismay. She took in her friend’s shocked look and beyond to Six, his gun raised against possible attack, but his attention all on his fallen comrade. Annie felt she should say something, but couldn’t find any words, except maybe to demand whether the weapon they had been seeking had been worth Three’s life.

From between Nyx and Six, Two stepped out, her emotions at their loss apparent on her face. But Annie couldn’t focus on that. All she could see was the child in the other woman’s arms.

A child.

No wonder Two had ordered them to hold the line. How it fitted with the weapon they had been seeking she didn’t care. But at least in a moment she had understood. It didn’t make this any better, but she understood.

“Annie…” Two started, her voice breaking.

Annie shook her head, not able to respond even with the new insight to the events that had led to this moment. Her eyes flicked to the child, a girl, between 3 and 4 years old, dark eyes, long dark curls. For a moment the girl held Annie’s gaze before starting to wriggle in Two’s arms.

“Hey…” Two tried as she tried to keep hold before conceding to her charge and setting her down.

The little girl hesitated for a moment before walking steadily up to Annie and Three, and knelt down. Dropping her gaze down the little girl reached out and pressed her hands to Three’s.

To the others, Annie guessed, it might just look like a child showing some empathy with a loss. But, just there, on the very edge of her sight capacity Annie saw…something. She couldn’t say exactly what it was, but it was enough to give her a clue to what was really going on.

Nanites. 

Somehow the girl was sharing her nanites.

Annie’s logic wanted to fight the surge of hope in her. Nanites weren’t meant to work like she suspected the child was trying, but the calm air around the little girl in front of her told her that may be otherwise.

“We have to give her time…” Annie managed, finally finding a voice again.

She lifted her eyes to her friends. Their faces showed confusion, but they didn’t argue, merely fanning out around Annie, Three and the little girl.

Annie looked down at Three. He showed no signs of responding to whatever was being tried. How long did they give it? How long could they risk it?

“What’s your name?” Annie asked the child in an attempt at distraction.

“Erin,” she responded simply, her eyes not leaving Three.

“That’s a pretty name,” Annie replied.

Erin shrugged, suddenly old in Annie’s eyes. “I wasn’t allowed to be called Rebecca.”

Annie’s mind whirled, her eyes meeting Two’s. The other woman showed surprise but also understanding. Quite clearly there was a lot for Annie to be caught up on.

Annie dropped her attention back to Three, and tried to ignore her internal chronometer that was calculating how long they had been waiting for this, whatever this was, to work. Seconds felt like minutes, and on the very edge of her hearing she could catch voices, orders being given. They couldn’t wait much longer.

But then she caught it, the slightest of movements in Three. Her posture must have changed because the others stepped in closer, waiting, waiting…

With a sudden gasp, like a drowning man, Three took in air. Moments later he coughed, dark blood coming from his mouth. It took a moment for Annie to get passed the shock before she hurriedly lifted him to a partial sitting position so he could lean against her, the coughing subsiding as she did so. He wasn’t conscious, but he was most definitely alive.

“Oh my god…” Six managed for all of them.

Annie dragged her attention back to Erin. The girl sat on her heels, calmly watching Three’s recovery. Taking Annie’s expression as a question she said simply, “You were sad so I made him better.”

An explosion from down the corridor prevented any further questions. Picking Erin up, Two said, “We need to go.”

Six leant forward as if to help Annie lift Three. She shook her head. “It’s okay,” she said simply, scooping her partner easily into her arms, moving quickly to her feet. Pulling him close she set off at a pace with the others.

The distance to the marauder never felt so long, although Annie knew logically it had not changed since they had come into the complex. The crew ducked blasts from behind them, Nyx and Six returning fire as best they could whilst no-one slowed down. Finally the marauder came into sight, everyone pushing one last time to make it to safety.

Nyx led the way in, turning to cover them, Six heading straight to the pilot’s chair, Two and Erin next to him. Annie set Three down in the corner as Nyx hit the door closed. Blasts bounced off the hull as Six threw the small shuttle into high gear and took off towards the Raza. Annie did her best to hold Three steady as the ship turned in tight curves to avoid incoming fire until they steadied out, a last sprint to the Raza docking bay. 

A slight moan brought Annie’s attention to Three. His eyes had opened, though Annie wasn’t convinced he was aware of what was going on. 

“It’s okay,” she murmured as she stroked his cheek. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

Her words seemed enough for him as he closed his eyes, his breathing steadier now, the spasms passed.

Annie turned to face the view screen as the docking bay came into sight. As she did so she caught sight of Erin watching her and Three across Two’s shoulder. The child offered a shy smile in response to her gaze, Annie unable to stop a smile in response. 

How could she not? Three was alive against all the odds.

She was really going to have to talk to him about not believing in miracles.


	18. Chapter 18

It was the familiar sounds of the infirmary that Three was aware of first. Beeps and low hums that usually both reminded him of how he had ended up there and reassured him now that all was well if potentially still painful.

This time though…

He had the strangest sensation it couldn’t be real.

The strangest sensation that he had died.

He risked opening his eyes. The ceiling looked pretty much like it always had, that slight stain that was always there off to his right. He turned his head to one side, equipment and monitors as they always were. 

Why couldn’t he shake the unexpectedness of it all?

“Welcome back.”

Three turned the other way at the sound of Devon’s voice. The Doc’s face showed a combination of amusement at Three’s apparent uncertainty and concern as well.

He didn’t know what to feel about that so went with an attempt at humour. “I know I have done a lot of bad things, but I didn’t think hell would include you.”

Devon snorted in entertainment. “How do you know that this isn’t my hell, you constantly being injured and me having to mend you?” he asked, pausing for effect before answering himself. “Sorry, that’s my life.”

Three risked sitting up. He didn’t hurt. At all. Which was good in an unsettling way. He swung his legs around so he could sit facing the Doc.

He opened his mouth to attempt a reply but all he could manage was, “I died.”

Devon sobered at his statement. “Yes, you did.”

“But I’m here, and I don’t hurt,” Three said. “Either I have been out of it for a long time, or you have skills we didn’t know about.”

“Not me,” Devon replied with a smile. He tapped his comm. “Annie, Two… he’s awake.”

It seemed the Doc wasn’t going to enlighten him any further so Three hopped down from the bed and took an experimental step. When it was clear that also caused no pain he started to pace gently. It seemed despite his last conscious memory something, or someone, had intervened. 

As he paced he caught sight of himself in a monitor, his hand going to his cheek. His scar was gone. He’d always known that it was possible to remove it, but assumed there was some reason Marcus Boone never had. But seemingly now it had disappeared overnight. 

As if he wasn’t feeling weird enough.

Three turned at the sound of running feet coming down the corridor, only barely braced for Annie to come flying through the door and wrap her arms around him.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Three said with a smile, lifting her with a slight swing. Her kiss quickly followed, and as Three relaxed into it he finally started to feel the universe right itself. Their lips parted but Annie held tight to him. Three dropped a kiss on to her head. “It’s okay,” he murmured. “I’m okay.”

Annie looked up at him with a smile as she let go. “Yes, you are,” she confirmed, her hands resting on his chest, her focus quite clearly on something else. His heart, Three realised.

“Everything’s working,” Three said gently before he added. “Even though I died.”

Three felt a lurch in his stomach at the look that crossed Annie’s face. If the Doc hadn’t confirmed it in words, her face told him all he needed to know.

“What happened to me?” Three asked.

Annie smiled. “A miracle,” she replied simply.

Three wanted to ask more but paused as Two came into the room accompanied unexpectedly by a small girl. Annie held out her hand to the child, swinging her easily onto her hip as she came over. Three watched in interest as the little girl looked shyly out from hiding in Annie’s hair, and tried to ignore the slight flutter inside of him at the sight of his robot holding a child.

“Trip,” Annie said softly. “I want you to meet Erin. Erin, this is Trip.”

Three hesitated for a moment before greeting tentatively, “Hey, Erin.” He pushed Annie’s hair aside slightly so he could see Erin’s face properly, returning the smile that greeted him.

“Erin saved your life,” Annie stated simply as he stepped back again.

Three looked between Annie and Two in confusion. “How?”

“Because she’s the latest me,” Two explained as she stepped forward. “Though that barely starts to explain her.”

As Three processed that information Annie explained further. “She shared her nanites with you.”

Three squashed the panic down at that news. The woman he loved, and a woman he cared about were powered by nanites. There was nothing to worry about or feel uncomfortable about. 

Probably.

He forced himself to focus on one of the few things he understood about the microscopic robots.

“But I thought you couldn’t do that?” he asked of Annie. “When Two was sick you said you couldn’t use your nanites to help her.”

“That’s true normally,” Devon said, coming over to join the conversation. “But Erin is far from normal.” He lifted his tablet up, shaking his head as he did so. “The biological engineering is way beyond anything I’ve seen.”

Three looked between Devon and Two, not feeling he had had an explanation yet, but not knowing what else to ask. The uncertainty wasn’t helped by the ongoing flutter inside of him at the sight of a wriggling Erin persuading Annie to take her by the hand and show her the infirmary.

Three forced himself to focus.

“Okay, but what about the weapon we went in to find?” he asked.

Two paused for a moment before she replied, “Erin *is* the weapon.” Her tone was taught with her thoughts on that.

It took Three a moment to process that information before he managed, “How?”

“Through her ability to share her nanites, just as she did with you,” Two replied. When Three didn’t respond she continued, “Think about it. What would be more innocent than a child coming up to hold your hand? You would never know she had released thousands of nanites into you to kill you as she did so, and they could probably make it look like natural causes to boot.”

Three forced himself to release his hands from the fists that they had curled into at Two’s explanation, a white fury threatening to release itself at the thought of what they had done to this child, never mind the life that had been planned for the little girl hanging on to Annie’s hand on the other side of the infirmary. 

Fortunately a thought struck to distract him. “Hang on, she saved me with her nanites. Why?”

“I looked sad,” Annie said simply, walking over to the group.

Three considered her, the look on her face, and realised sad was an understatement of the anguish she must have been feeling at the moment of meeting Erin. He swallowed the emotion in him at that thought and focussed on his question. “Okay, but how did she manage to save me with nanites that are programmed to kill.”

“Simple,” Devon replied. “She chose what they would do.” He turned to look at the display next to him. “She has a chip in her brain, close to the area where emotions are registered. It seems from the data and scans that her nanites respond to her emotions.” He turned back. “She wanted to help Annie by saving you, so that’s what the nanites did. Not that I think she has complete control at the moment.”

“Why?” Two asked, her brow wrinkling in concern.

“The nanites didn’t stop and power down until they had not just fixed all the injuries but also any other problems,” the Doc explained. Turning to Three he continued, “There was an artery that I was monitoring for blockage that is now clear, some internal scarring from old injuries that has been significantly improved, and…”

“The scar on my face is gone,” Three finished for him in understanding.

“Yep. She’s given you a full on revamp,” Devon said with a smile. “If you could avoid getting seriously injured, or perhaps eat something resembling healthy food for the immediate future, we would both be grateful.”

Three would have rolled his eyes at the medic if it wasn’t for the underlying concern. “So, the nanites… I mean I’m not like Two or anything now?”

Two raised an eyebrow at his tone. 

“Not that you aren’t amazing, but I think we’re all better off if I’m a bit more standard,” he managed to add.

Two’s eyebrow remained disturbingly high but fortunately the Doc stepped in with the reassurance Three needed. “The nanites have finished their work so they’ll just naturally degrade now they have done their job.” He grinned. “Don’t worry, you aren’t about to be turned into Super!Three.”

For a moment, despite his concerns, Three realised he slightly regretted that fact. How much more could he do if he had the extra survival options of Two or Annie?

How much longer might he have with the woman he loved?

Three turned to watch Annie and Erin across the other side of the infirmary, the flutter inside of him ramping up at the sight of the child wrapping herself close into Annie again, his robot murmuring something in her ear that made her giggle. 

“They look good together, don’t they,” Two commented, her gaze following his, a disturbingly knowing look on her face.

Fortunately he was stopped from finding a reply by Five asking Two to join her on the bridge.

He wasn’t saved from the Doc though who came to his side as Two left them. He stood in silence with Three watching Annie and Erin continue for a few more moments before he commented, “You did want a family, didn’t you?”

Three opened his mouth to reply before realising he had absolutely no idea.


	19. Chapter 19

Three pulled Annie on to his lap as he sank in to his bed, their lips barely parting as they lay back. Hands trailed in familiar and enticing trails across his body, Annie’s touch making him feel alive. 

Alive.

Ten days on from his return from the dead Three was still finding it hard to accept what had happened to him. That he had died, but, perhaps more strangely, also that he was alive. He didn’t really understand why he found reality so hard to accept. Life on the ship had carried on as normal, if at a careful distance from anyone who might be looking for Erin. Everything was as it should be, but he felt unsettled still. 

If he was able to admit to anyone about reliving his last few minutes he would have to tell them he recalled a certain sense of peace. He hadn’t wanted to die, but he knew he was going having played his part for his team, that he had protected his partner.

He was dying knowing he was loved.

Not just by Annie, but by the rest of his crew… the rest of his family. If someone had asked him a few years ago if he ever might feel that, he would have dismissed the chances with a sarcastic comment. He didn’t need to feel that, or want to. That way lay hurt, he was certain.

Now he knew how much it might hurt to lose any of them, but he also knew the rewards of letting them in. The least of which was having his beautiful robot in his life, the woman who he loved in a way he had never thought he was capable of.

“Trip…” Annie murmured as she trailed kisses down his neck. “Are you alright?” She lifted her head up to meet his gaze. “You seem a little distracted.”

Three smiled. “I’m fine,” he reassured her. 

She considered him for a moment, her distraction giving him enough time to roll her quickly underneath him, Annie letting out a squeal of surprised pleasure.

“I’m always fine when I’m with you,” he said softly as he kissed her.

Annie smiled within the kiss but persisted, “You have not seemed completely yourself since everything that happened when finding Erin.”

Three sighed as he pulled back. “You worry too much. I’m fine.”

“So you keep saying,” Annie replied, her tone astute with the information her sensors were picking up. 

Suddenly irritated by that realisation, Three sat up. “What do you want me to say?” he demanded as he pulled himself to the edge of the bed.

“I want to understand,” Annie replied carefully. “I want to understand why you keep saying you’re fine when you aren’t.”

Three shook his head.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Annie asked.

“Nothing!” Three snapped. He stood up and started to pace.

“Yes, because you’re always so happy when you’re doing that,” Annie commented, the sarcasm communicating her agitation perfectly.

“I *was* completely happy a minute ago,” Three growled.

“So this is my fault?” Annie asked, her voice rising in anger. “I didn’t know expressing concern was such an issue.”

“It’s not that,” Three replied.

“Then what is it?” Annie pushed.

“I don’t know!” Three yelled.

In the silence that fell after his explosion Three returned to pacing, glancing over to see Annie visibly trying to settle herself. He wanted to say sorry, he wanted to reassure her but he didn’t know what to say. How could he when he didn’t fully understand himself?

As he tried to find some words the sound of a distressed child came from the other side of his quarter’s door.

Three shook his head. “Perfect,” he commented.

“Erin needs you,” Annie said quietly.

“We are not her parents,” Three snapped, before immediately regretting the comment and his tone.

Annie’s eyes flashed anger and, Three noted with self-recrimination, disappointment. She stood to meet him.

“Annie…” Three started, trying to head off her response.

“No, whatever you’re about to say, no,” Annie said, her voice tight with her controlled emotions. “That little girl saved your life. She has been taken from the one home she knew, for the better I know, but she must still be very confused and anxious. And you’re telling me that we don’t owe her care when she is distressed?”

“Of course not,” Three replied quickly. “It’s just…”

“Just what?” Annie asked. “Help me understand.”

From the other side of the door came another cry. Three shook his head and turned to open the door. Once upon a time he would have probably growled at her to send her away, anything to avoid being involved. But he knew he couldn’t do that anymore. Not just for the reasons Annie had given him, but something less tangible. 

With being loved came responsibility.

Three realised with a start as the door opened to reveal Erin that she was surprised it had. Three felt his hands curl into fists once more as he considered the plans of those who had brought Erin into the world, and how some of them must have treated her. How many times had she cried for someone and no-one had come? 

Forcing himself to calm down he stepped forward. “Hey, monkey, you’re meant to be asleep in your quarters.”

Erin considered him and Annie. “I had a bad dream.” She paused for a moment more before raising her arms in a request to be lifted up.

Three hesitated for a second before he bent down and picked Erin up. The little girl curled into him before presenting her palm to him. 

“I hurt my hand.”

Three considered the graze. “That’s nothing, monkey. Your nanites will take care of that.”

Erin looked at him expectantly still until Three registered what she wanted. Feeling awkward but knowing there was no way out of it, Three dropped a kiss onto the proffered palm. 

“There, all better,” he managed.

Erin’s face lit up into a smile that was hard not to return until in slight distraction he noticed the skin on the girl’s hand heal over the graze. Amazed at the speed of the healing he turned to look at Annie. She also looked suitably impressed at the efficiency of another’s nanites, until she turned her gaze on him and Three realised she was impressed by him too. He felt a rush of warmth at that realisation, as well as a sense of defeat at the way his evening was developing.

Erin curled in tighter to him as he reached up and pulled the item he had decided he needed off the shelf by the door.

“Come on,” he said to Annie. “I think it’s time we went to sleep, and if we’re going to do that, you might as well charge too.”

Annie opened her mouth as if to reply before she simply nodded. Heading out the door Three banged on the corridor wall. 

“Come on, Pup,” he called. “Got a job for you.”

**

Three glanced up as Annie came out of the bathroom. She was watching him with interest as he lay a blanket over Erin and Pup, who had curled up together at the end of Annie’s bed. Happy that both wriggling child and dog were still for the moment, Three stepped towards Annie. She didn’t say anything but instead continued to watch him carefully. Three met her gaze for a moment before reaching for her hand, dropping a soft kiss on it, as he always did before she stepped in to charge.

“I don’t want to charge yet,” she said simply.

“I know it isn’t a charge night…” Three started to reply before Annie interrupted.

“I want to listen.”

Three considered her. “You want to listen to a bedtime story?”

“No,” Annie replied with a smile. “I want to listen to *you* telling a bedtime story.” The look that accompanied her explanation flashed Three back to the point of his evening before everything had gone off track.

Okay,” Three responded with a slightly disbelieving laugh. He picked up the book from the table as Annie settled herself up by the headboard. Carefully Three climbed onto the bed, stretching out between Annie and the bundle that was Erin and Pup.

“What’s a bedtime story?” Erin asked.

Three considered her for a moment before he replied simply, “Something to help you sleep. I read the story and you go to sleep.”

“And Pup?” Erin asked as she pulled the happily panting dog towards her.

“And Pup,” Three confirmed with a smile.

“What’s the story about?” Erin asked.

“A pig who’s a wimp, and a spider who’s a know-it-all,” Three replied simply, making a show of opening the book.

“Why?” Erin asked, her nose crinkling in confusion.

“Listen to the story and you’ll work that out,” Three stated before he started to read.

It took only a few pages of reading before Erin’s breathing slowed to a deep sleep. Three let his voice trail off before he closed the book and just watched the steady rise and fall of her chest, Annie curling in closer as she joined him in his observation. It was a moment of peace but also, Three recognized, of expectation. Annie still needed to understand what she was sensing from him, and maybe in this moment he could try and explain.

“I don’t know why I’m here,” he said softly. “Since I died I mean… I don’t know what I’m meant to do.”

Annie shifted slightly against him. “This sounds more metaphysical than I would normally expect from you.”

Three laughed slightly at her comment. “Maybe so…but…I don’t know. I’ve been given this second chance, me of all people. And I don’t know what I’m meant to do with it.”

Annie moved to face him. “You thought you deserved to die?”

“There are plenty who would say yes,” Three replied carefully.

“But do you?” Annie persisted.

Three opened his mouth to reply but found he couldn’t say what he thought. He didn’t need to, Annie quite clearly understood completely.

“Trip…”

“Marcus Boone was guilty of some terrible crimes,” Three argued. “And I have not been a saint since I became Three. Maybe I got what I deserved.”

He paused as he braced himself to continue. “And maybe I don’t deserve this second chance.”

Annie shifted, her eyes blinking in processing. Her lack of response stretched out between them and just as Three started to sink into a thought that she agreed with him she spoke.

“Do you remember why I suggested you try a different name?”

When Three remained silent she continued, “You suggested as I was changing I should try a name, something to reflect the person I was becoming. I trusted you with the suggestion of Annie and in return I suggested you should try Trip because you too were changing.”

“Annie…”

“And you have,” Annie continued quickly. “You know what I think you deserve? I think you deserve a chance to be the man you have become. The man who carries a stunner and a gun now, so he has a choice. The man who may not always agree with the crew’s decisions, but still has our backs anyway. The man who makes sure his family always has food to eat, and a place to be safe.”

Three watched as she shifted in emotion, swallowing his own as she said, “You deserve to be the man you could have been if your parents hadn’t been killed and you hadn’t been raised by mercenaries. You changed as a child to survive, it doesn’t mean you don’t deserve a chance to be different.”

“Life isn’t all about what we deserve,” Three commented quietly.

Annie shrugged. “My observations confirm that. But that doesn’t mean I don’t believe what I am saying.”

Annie held his gaze for a moment, her voice lowering as she continued, “Or maybe none of this is about what you deserve. Maybe you’re just here because a little girl realized I needed you.”

Her eyes dropped from his. “And maybe that should be enough.”

Three tried to find words in response to Annie’s last statement but all he could think about was the ghosts of anguish he had witnessed on Annie’s face since his recovery. He knew her loss of him had been worse in that moment than anything she had imagined it could be. 

Reaching up, Three gently cupped Annie’s face so their gazes met once more.

“Being here for you…that is always more than enough for me,” he said gently, letting his thumb softly play down her jawline. 

He wanted to say more, but what could he say against the ghosts haunting Annie and the changes he was feeling. Instead he pulled Annie back to him, a slow tender kiss his answer to the universe for tonight.

Everything else could wait.


End file.
